Juliet of Cybertron
by Rangerfan58
Summary: this is like all my other stories where a human is raised by the cybertronians. profile explains how i choose to rate my stories and there's no beta because i always have trouble finding them oh and it's all in one go because it's been written for a while now
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own foreign and alien languages will be in asterisks unless switching from English or speaking conversation oh and all military times will be in () so that you know what time that correlates to in civilian time_

The person sneaked onto the roof very surprised they hadn't been busted right at the gate, literally, and managed to get to an opening in the roof. Once inside they started making their way to their final destination when suddenly they heard a commanding voice which forced them to stop

"Stop right there intruder"

They stopped instantly knowing that there were guns pointed at them

"Put your hands behind your head and when I cuff you don't make any sudden movements or I may take that as an act of aggression is that understood? Please respond verbally if you understand my orders"

"Yes I understand"

The guard cuffs them and unknown to the person the guard tries to take off the balaclava hiding their identity but couldn't. Instead the guard takes the person to a cell and informs their superior about the intruder

"Sir we have an intruder and I can't ID them due to the fact that I can't take off their mask"

"Why not?"

"Whenever I touch the mask I get an electric shock, I don't know what causes it but I think only the intruder can take off the mask"

"Okay then let's get them in here and see why they were sneaking into Guantanamo in the first place"

And so the guard put the cuffs back on the intruder and they meet the leader of Guantanamo the military prison for terrorists. Once in the room the intruder was cuffed to the chair so as to prevent their escape from the room

"First of all I need you to take off the balaclava seeing as how my officers can't do it themselves"

"Why can't they?"

"Because every time they try they get shocked"

"So that's why I was told that no one can ID me unless I so choose"

"Who told you that?"

The intruder didn't immediately answer instead they moved towards the mask carefully and then quickly took it off. That's when the base commander got a shock

"Juliet what are you doing sneaking about here?"

"Two reasons, first of all I was assigned to test the prison you're the sixth prison this summer, second of all you have someone I want out. You know him as Andrew Loyd most known terrorist in the world, but his real name is Mark Henderson. He's an EDC" (Earth Defense Command) "officer who's been missing for several months after having gone undercover, we suspect he has amnesia thus the reason why we haven't heard from him in over a month"

"I'll have some of my guards get him and see if seeing you helps jog his memories but if it doesn't..."

"Don't worry sir if it doesn't we have other means of helping him remember"

"So where are you going after this one?"

"Home I have school again starting tomorrow, you have no idea how much planning it takes to sneak into military prisons"

"So how did we do anyways?"

"I would say about the same as the rest in all honesty, but you guys definitely do better than civilian prisons of which I've tested six of to make it even"

"Have you tested the toughest civilian prisons?"

"Yes I have and like I said military prisons are better than civilian prisons in all honesty, even civilian prisons which hold former soldiers"

Well just then the guards brought in Mark Henderson who was looking very confused

"Excuse me but what exactly am I doing here?"

"It turns out that we've wrongly imprisoned you Andrew, you see you're actually an undercover EDC officer named Mark Henderson"

"How can I be an EDC officer when all I remember is being a terrorist?"

"Ah, you forgot I said undercover which means you have always been an EDC officer but for some unexplained reason you joined the terrorist cell we caught you in and have been here ever since"

That's when Juliet speaks up

"Mark don't you remember the debriefing you had just before you went undercover? You were told that if anything were to go wrong, find out a way to send us a message and then allow yourself to be captured and we'll come pick you up wherever you are and explain things to the warden of the prison. Well we just recently found out about how you were in here and we suspected you had amnesia, which I have just now proven is true"

Hearing those words made Mark think back seven months ago when this whole thing started

_Seven months earlier_

"As you all know the Alan terrorist group has been causing America trouble for the past few years but now they've stepped it up a notch by attacking an EDC base, Kerenai please explain"

Juliet stands up at the front

"Three days ago I was at a nearby EDC base for some routine training when suddenly bombs went off every where's I followed orders and got to the bunker so that if anything else should happen I would be safe and be able to report what happened to higher authorities once the situation died down. Several hours later I received the safe word that meant all was well again and I could surface from the bunker, once up top again I learned about how the terrorist group called Alan was behind the attack and since I was the only one healthy enough to do anything about it I was the one selected to report the attack and debrief you guys on the situation at hand"

"Now then the President has decided that one EDC member is to go undercover in the group and try and help take them down from the inside but be warned this is a very dangerous task and might not succeed"

That's when Mark stood up and volunteered to go undercover

"All right Mark if that's your choice, but remember if things go wrong just find a way to let us know and we'll bail you out, if you're in prison we'll explain to the warden of that prison your true identity and why you pretended to be a terrorist"

"What's my cover name going to be?"

"It's been decided that you will be known as Andrew Loyd while undercover"

"I accept"

And with those words Mark Henderson was no more and Andrew Loyd was born and became a terrorist of unknown strength and importance

_Present time_

"I...remember now, I am an EDC officer, there was an explosion when it was found that the police were onto us, the next thing I remember after blacking out was waking up in the hospital with no memories of who I was"

The warden then speaks up

"And once you were recovered enough from your injuries you were transferred here until a time could be set for your trial"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard for you to lose your memories Mark"

"Not just that Juliet but remember how I had a second more private debriefing later that day?"

"I remember I thought it a bit odd, after all you had been given all the information I could think of earlier"

"Well in that private debriefing I was told that I had to suppress as much of my true self as possible, kind of like what you did that one time you went undercover, so as to not give myself away well it looks like I did it a bit too well and once I hit my head I completely forgot who I really was"

"Makes since I guess"

Mark turns towards the warden

"Can I go home then since you now know who I really am?"

"Most definitely, but what about your undercover job?"

"Oh that, the group most likely thinks I'm dead and if they've heard I've been captured alive they will have done everything they could to make sure it looked like I was acting solo, I saw it only a month into my induction into the group"

"Well that solves that problem, very well then you can indeed go home with Kerenai"


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later both of them were safe at home and Juliet was getting her final preparations for the new school year finished

*So tomorrow's the big day huh?*

*Yes Shockwave tomorrow's the big day as you call it but all it really is is a new school year*

*Actually we need to talk to you about that*

Juliet suddenly turns around and sees some of her alien family inside her room. Everything in the room was human sized so that she herself could use it, but due to the fact that she had been raised by the Cybertronians since she was a month old her actual room was very big just in case they needed to do anything to care for her or she wanted to talk to any of them in the privacy of her room. The Cybertronians could remember very well how they felt when her family asked them to raise her in their stead, it was actually easy for her immediate family to accept the Cybertronians raising her due to the fact that the eldest son and the two parents were EDC officers themselves. Mark, the eldest son had been killed only months before Juliet was born, John the middle child had been adopted when he was twelve and had died only days after Juliet was born due to a rare poison with which there was no antidote, no one knew who had poisoned him and so far no one had confessed to his murder. Juliet had been born to EDC parents on one of their space stations that helped keep an eye out for any enemies of Earth and Cybertron, the day they died had been an act of a traitor to the EDC only doing it for money. Her parents had managed to find out about the sabotage in time for them to activate the evacuation code and make sure everyone made it to an escape pod, but in making sure everyone including their only living child left they themselves were killed in the explosion. For the first several weeks she was with a foster family while everything got settled down in regards to what happened and while everyone was trying to find out what was in her parents most updated will. In the will it stated that Juliet was to be left in the charge of the Cybertronians as they trusted them explicitly with their lives, at first everyone protested such a ruling including the Cybertronians themselves but ultimately they couldn't overrule her parents wishes. When that fact had been made clear the Cybertronians accepted their new charge only after some ground rules were applied, first of all they were to have human help at all times for at least the first three years of her life and then toned down to whenever the help was needed. Second of all captain Fairborne was to have the authority to sign any permission slips from any school she may attend. Finally any and all EDC officers were to have medical power of attorney should they be unable to be contacted which was a possibility due to how often they had to fight enemies and make peace treaties, it also helped in the fact that the EDC officer could sign medical forms that they themselves might not be able to without delicate care. Once those ground rules were explained and accepted things went smoothly and the Cybertronians adapted to taking care of a human child, there were some problems and quite frankly some situations came up that no one knew what to do about until they came together to discuss the problem but everything worked out in the end. They never hid the fact that she was adopted from her and they always talked about her real family telling stories about them from what they could remember and that actually helped her sometimes when she wanted to ask about her real family but didn't know how to whenever she saw news stories about other soldiers. When she was five and displayed having powers no one had ever seen it caused a shift in how she lived and her interaction with her family. She was trained on how to control her powers which she called the Arranyan powers and by the time she was six she had training in all branches of the military and had the rank of Lt. per the President's order, though she could outrank any soldier in the military if the situation called for it. Once she was six she went into normal school and continued her military training every summer this time in the special operations section. At this point in time she was twelve and had missed a summer of training to test the military prisons which was a good thing because of potential security leaks. Kerenai only answered to the President so that meant even if the orders came through someone else she always had an identification method to let her know that it was ultimately the President who gave these orders. Another interesting fact about her is since she has lived with the Cybertronians all her life she had two native languages, English and Cybertronian, she could speak both fluently and ever since she was five had been learning the languages of the rest of the world and seemed to have a gift for the languages as she could now speak twenty of them fluently and a little over a hundred more efficiently, at least well enough to get around. (With her family being aliens and her "cousins" being soldiers she heard languages all over the world frequently enough to learn them and be interested in learning the languages of the world. Which helped at age ten when she went with her family to the annual United Nations meeting as an education trip). Over the years she had learned how to discern how serious a conversation was by how many of her family wanted to talk to her and just who all was at the meeting, and from what she could tell it was very serious because all of the strategists and those who used to be second and third in command when they were at civil war plus the two Primes and Galvatron were all there

*What's going on? *

*You're not going to school Juliet, you can't *

*Why not? *

*A threat has been made, one that we're taking very seriously *

*What am I to do then? *

*You're going to be with the Marines for the next nine and a half months *

*What's the nature of the threat? *

*That's the problem the threat isn't very specific only that the one who is raised by aliens will be killed in a place of education it also mentioned several schools you have gone to in the past including this one *

*Okay you've sold me, am I leaving tomorrow when I would normally be leaving for school? *

*Yes a Marine here on furlough will pick you up at seven and take you to the nearest Marine base you'll be obeying the President's orders from there as usual*

*Understood *

The next day she woke up an hour before she had to as usual and did her daily warm up routine, once that was finished she was showered, dressed in her fatigues and had breakfast by the time seven came around. A few minutes earlier captain Fairborne had come to see her off as well

"Don't worry about the rest of the EDC kids we'll make sure they keep up their practices and we'll tell them about the threat and that you had to go away to a safe location for a bit"

The EDC kids as they were known were basically the children of EDC officers. They had the same hand to hand training Juliet had but they started at age seven instead of age five and they weren't as advanced as she was, they also weren't allowed to do any military training until they were eighteen and wanted to join the service, seventeen with their parents permission. Since EDC kids had been doing this since even before Juliet was born no one thought it strange, it was just that Juliet had to start earlier than the rest of them because of her powers and the fact that they made her an excellent kidnapping target by her families enemies

"See you in nine and a half months as long as things don't go and force me into action"

"Agreed see you then and don't forget"

They said the same thing at the same time since it had been a common phrase from the beginning

"Write to us when you can"

Juliet and Fairborne laughed

"I know Fairborne I know"

"Marissa, Juliet, you've earned the right to call me by my first name"

"See you when I get back...Marissa"

And so with those parting words Juliet hoped into the Marine's car and off they went. Once a distance away the Marine asked a very common question due to her unique circumstances

"And just why am I taking a kid to a Marine base?"

"Besides the fact that those are your orders, I can't tell you the reason is classified"

"Just how classified could it be?"

"Very classified Lt. Colonel and unless you need to know you have to have the right security clearance"

"Wait it's so highly classified that it's pretty much on a need to know basis?"

"Pretty much yeah, all base commanders know the full truth about me and the doctors have medical clearance for some aspects but other than that it's most definitely..."

When Juliet suddenly stops the Lt. Colonel looks to her and sees her holding her head


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have a headache?"

"Get off the road"

"What?"

"Get off the road! Now or else we'll be killed"

With those words they get off the road and just in time because there was a sudden explosion and the shock wave actually managed to make the soldier lose control over his vehicle. Once the car was stopped the soldier looked over to his passenger and sees her getting out a rifle and several magazines

"Don't suppose you have a gun with you?"

"Sorry but I left everything including my service pistol back at base"

"Then here take my spare"

With those words she hands over a gun and some mags as they were more commonly called and then both of them got out of the car just as the car exploded

"There goes the rest of my equipment"

"Who's attacking us?"

"Don't know and quite frankly right now I don't really care all I care about right now is finding cover until the enemy stops. Once that happens we'll try and make it into the nearest town and report in to base, we were expected to be there by five this evening considering how far the base is from here, once we fail to report in they'll know something's gone wrong and will be expecting a call from us"

"Problem even though you can reach base on a civilian line what we have to report has to be over a secure line and those civilian phones won't be very secure"

"Have a cell phone on you?"

"No and I doubt you have one either"

(Sighs) "Got me there the phone went up with the car...oh drat the car, if anyone heard that explosion they'll call out the State Police and that'll get them killed, okay new plan we simply head for town to warn the State Police"

"What about our attackers?"

Juliet closes her eyes for a minute then looks at her fellow soldier

"Feels like they're gone for now"

"Wait what do you mean by feels?"

"Okay this is definitely a need to know moment, as you can probably tell I have family in the EDC"

"Yes I recognized captain Fairborne right away"

"What you don't know is that I was actually raised by the Cybertronians with EDC help ever since I was a month old, when I was five it was discovered that when my mom was pregnant with me, before she knew it she was on a diplomatic mission to a new planet that wanted peace with our, everyone thought that the water was safe for us humans to drink and normally it is, but it turns out that pregnant woman can't drink or else their offspring develop the same powers as the alien race only more enhanced and a lot more abilities then they do. Once those powers were discovered I was trained in the military and once school started every summer I've been training in the special forces. Well during my time with the Navy the ship was taken over by some terrorists and I was separated from the rest of the crew because of my age, they sold me into slavery once I was separate. What the terrorists didn't realize was that they actually sold me to an undercover SAS soldier who recognized me from a meeting with my family only months earlier, he was actually one of the soldiers to help start my training in controlling my powers. Back to the story, as I was saying the SAS soldier instantly recognized me and bought me, once we were at a safe location he made sure I was taken to the British embassy seeing as how there wasn't an American embassy in the country we were at at the time. Now everyone knew I could instantly recognize someone by just hearing their footsteps I had already been trained in that aspect because of the fact that I lived with alien robots and EDC soldiers all my life so that came naturally, what we didn't realize until my training with you guys only months later was that the experience enhanced my sixth sense given to me by my powers. Basically I can now literally sense danger at least a mile away and my timing for air attacks is fairly accurate too"

"How accurate is fairly accurate?"

"Ninety percent, the ten percent I miss is because it turns out I can't sense dumb bombs because of the fact that you just drop the bombs and they fall where they fall"

"So RPG's" (Rocket Propelled Grenades) "Are no problem for you to detect"

"Pretty much yeah, now then do you know our general location so we can find a nearby town?"

"We're at least a klick from the nearest town which I was going to stop at for gas"

"That's not too far from here, which direction?"

"East"

"Then lets go"

About thirty minutes later they made it into town and actually decided to head to the police station. When they entered the station they actually saw two State Police officers right there

"Can we help you?"

"Actually officers I think we can help you if you're hear about that car explosion"

"Yes we are how do you know of that?"

The Lt. Colonel spoke up

"That was my car the attacker blew up and if not for Kerenai here we'd be dead"

The two officers look at each other and realize the same thing pretty fast

"We need to talk in private then, unless you haven't been briefed soldier"

"Oh he's been briefed, he had to be by the way how do you guys know about me?"

"Your equipment in the car it's mainly gone but we found your spare ID card along with some unusual equipment our chief decided we needed to know who you were"

"Forgot I left my spare ID in the bag"

"Good thing too because we brought the bag with us just in case you came here, not sure what all is still useable after that mess but here you are"

With those words they hand Juliet her bag back and she quickly goes through it to see if anything was left that could be used

"Well this is one bag that's of no use to me, looks like my family is going to have to drop off new equipment where we're supposed to be, um by the way since we're already giving our report to the State Police can we borrow a phone to reach base?"

"Go right on ahead"

With permission from the station chief she dialed a very long and complicated number expecting to report that they were okay and heading to base as soon as they could requisition a new car and finish their report with the State Police. That wasn't going to happen though

"This is Kerenai reporting in Lt. Colonel Johnson and I are okay...could you repeat that please? I thought I just heard you say we got new orders...can someone bring the orders here for verification?...I know that orders are orders but I seriously need verification due to unique circumstances...okay see your guy within the hour then"

She hangs up and sees a very confused group of people

(Sighs) "I guess you guys heard all of that, it appears something's up and we got new orders coming in so State Police and us have to wrap things up as quickly as possible and then once verification of orders is given we have new orders to follow"

"Kerenai could the change be due to your um...unique situation?"

"Not likely Johnson orders wouldn't be changed at the drop of a hat just because of that something's come up something big and I don't like it"

Well that's when a State Trooper decides to get things back in focus


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay well it looks like we don't exactly have a lot of time so let's get this interview over with shall we?"

45 minutes later the grueling interview was finished in private and there was a soldier with two envelopes one for Johnson and one for Kerenai

_Kerenai's note_

"Lt. Juliet Kerenai I know that you've had a lot of upheaval in just under 24 hours and believed you were to be on this Marine base per my previous orders given to you through your family but situations have changed. We have just received a coded priority one message from Russia stating that their President has gone missing and dissidents are trying to take over the country and turn it back into the way it was in the time of the Soviet Union. Due to this situation my orders have changed for you, you are to head to the nearest Air Force base to be debriefed on a UN task force set up for just such an occasion. The leaders of said task force have been told of your unique situation and will use you to the best of their abilities as a strategist and a soldier. Once you have freed Russia you are to switch gears and go into SOAR" (Special Operations Aviation Regiment) "For the remainder of your nine and a half months or the rest of your summer. If the mission and training should finish before summer you'll actually have the summer off because SOAR is the last of the special combat teams you needed to complete, sorry it just took you seven years to do so but you had school so there was no other choice. By the way Washington said he's looking forward to meeting you after your SOAR training to discuss those reports you wrote that he actually managed to see signed POTUS" (President of The United States)

_end of note_

Once she finished reading the note she folded it back up and tucked it into a discreet pocket

"Well looks like we have our orders, but this means I have to go back to my house personally to get a whole lot of new equipment since my equipment was destroyed by the...attackers oh man the attackers Lt. Colonel Johnson what if the attackers were a diversion?"

State Police spoke up

"They weren't, another unit just picked them up turns out they're Arrayan Brotherhood and from the distance they somehow managed to pick out you guys were a government car and they don't like the government"

"And just how did they get access to RPG's?"

"Simple they stole them from a military base which reported the thefts to the FBI" (Federal Bureau of Investigations)

"That would do it"

"How far is your house?"

"Uh I think about two hours from here southbound"

"How could you not know how long you've driven?"

"Simple I was enjoying the scenery for once"

"Let's go and then we have to get you to the location orders have dictated you go to"

"Indeed we do, indeed we do"

Five hours later equipment was retrieved and they were at the Air Force base which granted them access and they were told that they had been waiting for Kerenai. When the leaders saw her come over they started the debrief, or well they would if some inexperienced soldier from France hadn't butted in about her

"What's a kid doing here?"

*Excuse me soldier but I am a fully certified Lt. of the United States Armed Forces, I am also recognized by the UN as a task force member, and on top of all of that unless they were protecting Russian Embassies and were requested to come here as far as I know there aren't any Russian soldiers in this task force, so unless there are other linguists I'm the only one around here who knows Russian fluently enough to be able to translate for the ground forces once we make land fall so keep quiet * (switches to English) "That reminds me is there anyone else who knows Russian, just in case something happens to me"

She's quickly informed that she was the only one in the group who knew Russian

"Great why couldn't there have been Russian soldiers who could be spared at the Russian Embassy in Washington?"

"Simple because due to what's happened the Russian Embassy is in full lock down mode, all citizens are to stay at the Embassy at all times and they need all the people they can get to protect the Embassy just in case"

"Right then I'll change into uniform once I get on the plane for now though I think we need a serious debrief"

Well the debrief was started and things were actually going according to plan due to the fact that they would only get a partial debrief on the ground so that they could look at maps easier, the rest of the debrief would have to be in the air on the way to Russia. Thing is while they were looking at maps Kerenai suddenly got very stiff and looked to the sky

"Kerenai what's wrong?"

"Trouble don't know what kind but it's definitely trouble"

"And just how do you know trouble's coming?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you that unless you're cleared"

With those words she starts prepping for battle by getting out her pistol, putting in a fresh magazine, pulls back the slide and then let's it get back into it's natural place and then for the rifle she puts in a fresh magazine and then preps the gun by checking the bolt catch

"I'd get your weapons ready if I were you and once this battle is over we are so going to the armory for more magazines"

"Look Kerenai I don't know what you're thinking but there is definitely no trouble so just get back to the table and..."

Suddenly air raid sirens went off and they were under attack, Juliet did what they could and the rest of the UN task force quickly started shooting back as well but since they were being attacked on both the ground and in the air they were getting a bit overwhelmed, until Kerenai had had enough that was because the enemy was Quintessons her old enemies and the enemies of her family too. Problem was they were harder to deal with then ordinary enemies


	5. Chapter 5

"The more we take down, the more they pop up, anyone got any bright ideas?"

"I do but it's gonna be risky"

"How risky Kerenai?"

"Um if I miscalculate even a little our allies are gonna get hurt as well as the enemy"

"Do it I'll explain it to the base commander later"

"All right, Arranyan air ball!"

She puts her hands in a circle and then acts like she pushing a big ball, once the invisible attack reaches the enemy it destroys quite a few of them and so she uses another attack, she puts her arms into an x with the two fingers closest to the thumb up and out and then swiftly puts her arms down into a v

"Arranyan winds! That oughta hold them"

The rest of the enemy goes down and those that don't retreat very rapidly

"Okay now that they're gone we can get back to the matter at hand of freeing Russia and trying to find their president, though with the Quintesson's attacking I'm beginning to wonder if it's all connected in some way"

"No Kerenai first you're going to explain just what you did back there"

"Sorry but I can't risk a security breach, you aren't cleared"

"Tell me now"

"Read. My. Lips. YOU. ARE. NOT. CLEARED!"

"Why not, why can't I be cleared as a Sergeant? I know for a fact that you're only a lowly Lt."

Hearing those words makes her stiffen and the UN leader of the task force prepares himself to intervene but fortunately he wouldn't have to because the base commander had come over at just that moment so that he could get an idea of any injuries and how bad they were not to mention get a report on their version of the battle

"Stand down Sergeant, you heard her, you're not cleared to know anything about her or her abilities, if not for the fact that the UN requested you themselves I'd take you off this mission and take you back to boot camp for a month on top of a rank deduction for trying to find out classified secrets. But since you are needed by the UN I can't do what I want, but I am warning you right here and now if once this mission is over I hear something like that again I will do exactly what I just told you I wish I could do"

"I will not stand down commander why do I have to listen to a lowly Lt.? I know for a fact that she's never been here before, I bet she just got the commission because of her parents, she never went through the training to become a Marine"

"That's it! I have had it with your attitude"

She suddenly turns her back to them, takes off the jacket and then lifts her shirt and they see her back littered in scars. When she talks again her voice has taken a harsher, colder tone to it

"These scars are only part of it I have even more over the front of my body, I was taken from my training regiment by hidden foreign terrorists and tortured for a month before they found me. The terrorists wanted codes that only I could give. When my training unit finally found me I was half starved and barely able to recognize them as my allies being delirious with a fairly high fever, the medic of the team wasn't even sure I would survive the journey back to base. When I managed to survive a week they were surprised but they had to leave for another mission before I was well enough to leave the infirmary. Overall I took three months to physically recover, took about seven to mentally recover and I still have nightmares about that time period from time to time. So don't you dare say I'm not qualified or just a lowly Lt. ever again, not when you haven't even heard some of my skills in practice"

She puts both her shirt and jacket back on before she faces them properly again and she sees faces that are shocked at what they've just seen

"How long ago was this?"

"About three years ago now, the reason the scars are still so visible is because of the various methods they used to torture me. I was told while still in the hospital that the terrorists were caught and deported back to their home country of France and France did not like what America told them and gave the terrorists some really severe punishments. Now then unless you still want to argue my usefulness to this group we still have a country to save and this attack has put us severely behind schedule"

The leader of the task force takes back the reigns of the situation

"Kerenai stays and now we need flashlights to see the maps, once we get a general layout of the area and the mission the rest of the debrief will happen on the way to Russia, Sergeant since you forced us to delay even further and I still see you not trusting her even after her showing us some scars as task force leader I'm pulling you out of the mission so get back to your base commander, commander I suggest you go through with your threat, everyone else back to the maps"

Fifteen minutes later everyone was at least acquainted with the general area that they would be dropping into. Once on the plane they were told the rest of the mission and since the plane was loud all of them were basically yelling to be heard

"Our primary mission is to find the Russian President and get him back to the capitol everything else is secondary"

"What about the dissidents? They're sure to have people either guarding him or searching for him so that they have control over the government for now"

(Shakes his head) "No they'll kill him as soon as they find him if he's either escaped from them or if they haven't caught him in the first place"

"Well there has to be a reason why our drop zone is where it is, if it's possible we might be able to enlist the help of the locals, though we'll have to be quick because even if the legitimate government still has control right now we don't know when the dissidents will take over so we have to find the President or his body before that"

They were quiet for the rest of the trip and once they were closer Juliet was asked a very legitimate question

"Are you jump certified?"

"Yes I have HALO" (High Altitude Low Opening) "And HAHO" (High Altitude High Opening) "Jump qualifications I'll be fine as long as I know which one we're going"

"HALO it's our best bet"

"Understood sir, ready when you are, just make sure to remind everyone else that once on the ground I have to be the leader because I'm the only one who knows the language but any command decisions are still yours"

"Right, now then let's do it"

A few minutes later all of them were on the ground and ready to continue where they left off

"Okay everyone to the tree line for now, once there we can figure out where to head to next"

"What if you're wrong about where we are Kerenai you haven't actually ever been in the country have you?"

(Sighs) "No you're right I haven't but you know as well as I do that I can learn a lot about the country just by reading history and looking at maps how else did America help with that little terrorist problem in Whales?"

"Okay you sold me, so let's look at our maps and see where the nearest town is"

They do a quick check and find out just how distant towns were in the country

"Looks to be ten klicks east of here"

"Then we're headed east"

Several hours later they made it into town and were immediately met with suspicion

*It's okay we're with the United Nations, we're here to help your country not hurt it *

*Then maybe you can help our guest, he hasn't spoken a word to us since he arrived and has been drifting in and out of consciousness for three days now *

*We will see what we can do but we have other urgent matters to attend to afterwords *

Kerenai turns towards the group

"Okay they need some medical help for a stranger that arrived at some point in time and has now been in and out of consciousness for three days, no one knows who it is though since they apparently haven't spoken since they arrived"

"Understood, you and Jordan can check on him I think between the two of you it'll work out"

And so they are led to the stranger and Kerenai immediately recognizes him

(Gasps and softly whispers) "President Andrei Ilya!"

The President doesn't respond to English so Juliet switches to Russian hoping to sooth him, while administering medicines to help with the fever, she speaks in soft soothing tones to also help she hoped

*President Andrei Ilya it is Kerenai you are safe, I am here with the UN we will take care of the dissidents but we need you to regain your strength so that when we enter Moscow there will be no dispute of who is the rightful leader and you can restore order to your scared and confused country *

The President goes back to sleep due to sedatives given to him by Kerenai

"Jordan stay here I need to speak with the Major about something"

"But Kerenai..."

"Look I'm senior medic here and I'm telling you to stay with our patient, oh and make sure you have your weapon ready just in case of trouble"

"Why would I need my weapon for some strange villager?"

But by that time Kerenai was already heading towards the Major

"Major we need to talk, now"

"What is it?"

(Shakes her head) "Not here some where's more private"

And so they move to within site but still far enough not to be heard very easily

"What's up Kerenai?"

"We need to stay put unless absolutely necessary"

"Look Kerenai I know you care about your patients but our priority..."

"Is to find and protect the Russian President, well guess what our patient is the Russian President and he's not doing so good right now. He has a dangerously high fever, he probably won't talk due to the fact that he might feel that it would put everyone in danger, and on top of everything else I just drew a blood sample due to the fact that I suspect he's somehow been poisoned and if that's the case he's really not safe right here and yet he's too unstable to move"

"Do the towns people know who they're harboring?"

"No they don't, they've been calling him Alexy just so he has a name but they don't know his true identity"

"How could they not recognize they're own President?"

"Simple he looks very different from his normal appearances on TV he's that sick"

"How did you recognize him then?"

"A barely noticeable scar on his left forearm"

"But anyone could have a scar on their left forearm like I do"

"Ah but this scar is very very unique and only those who were there or were told for security purposes know the reason behind the scar"

"And I assume you're in one of those two categories"

"Precisely Major I have to know, so now that you know we've accomplished our goal what now?"

"For now we do as you said we should do, we stay put but at the first sign of trouble I want him packed up and ready to be moved to a safer location"

"Don't worry I'm already starting to think about that"

Over the next week the President improved greatly but he still didn't talk and he was also still partially delirious due to the poison that actually had been in his body. But one day Juliet was doing her usual routine with him (the rest of the group had been told that they had found the Russian President) when he opened his eyes and weakly called out to her in Russian

*Kerenai what are you doing here? *

(Sigh of relief) *Mr. President you're going to be okay now, you've been missing now for almost two weeks, the dissidents are still trying to take over Moscow but from what we can infer they haven't succeeded yet so that's a good thing. By the way I'm part of a UN task force that was called upon to find you and then if requested help you regain your country *

*That would be wonderful who all knows about me? *

*Just us UN soldiers sir we felt it safer that ways, but we've always been ready to move at a moment's notice to keep you safe *

*I thank you then how long until I'm let out of bed? *

*At least another three days sir, then you can start regaining your strength, the poison almost killed you and even though it's since been neutralized it brutalized your body until you were given the antidote *

*I understand Kerenai are you the chief medic? *

*Indeed I am in fact I... *

Suddenly they heard the sounds of battle and one of the civilians came rushing in

*The dissidents are attacking they claim that this is the next town they are looking for our President in we must get your patient to safety now *

*What about the rest of the UN soldiers? *

*Some are getting ready for the evacuation even now, those that aren't are on the front lines with our men and sons who know how to fight *

*I understand ma'am * (turns to the President) *Well sir looks like it's time to go, but since you're not nearly strong enough I'll have to carry you *

*I understand *

A UN soldier comes in next

"Come on Kerenai you and the President need to get moving"

"Right, let's got Mr. President"

Kerenai puts the Russian President into a Fireman's carry hold and they get to the vehicle which would get them away from the town. The next three weeks would pretty much wind up becoming a routine, they would reach either a town or a relatively safe place to rest for a couple of hours, tanks and shouting would be heard, gunfire exchanged so as to protect anyone living in the towns for as long as possible and they would be on the move again with even less people than they started out on, by this point in time the dissidents had figured out that the UN soldiers were taking care of the President so they targeted them whenever possible which was part of the reason why there stops were only two or three hours long, one hour if they were in a town. You slept when you could and took shifts driving the truck, even the President against medical orders took a turn or two behind the wheel of the truck carrying him. Finally though they reached Moscow and that's where the major final battle took place

"Arranyan chains!"

Chains suddenly flew out from Kerenai's hands and she wielded them like a very natural and strong weapon, the last of the dissident's stolen tanks were taken care of right in front of the capitol building and also in front of international news agencies. When the Russian President knew things were under control and noticed the news crews he decided to make a speech knowing that there would be translators for those who could not speak Russian

*My people as you can see I am still alive despite the efforts of those who wished to kill me. Thanks to the soldiers of the United Nations I am back in the capitol where I belong, it will take many weeks to sort out the mess that the dissidents caused here in the capitol alone, and many months before the towns that were ravaged in the search for me are rebuilt but we will rebuild, I ask that those of you who can help the towns that were devastated in this attempt to take over the country. Many lives were lost for my safety and once things have settled down we will have a memorial for all those who lost their lives both the soldiers and the innocent civilians who had no idea that I was there will be remembered. But for now those who are alive must be taken care of first, the soldiers at least would understand that and when it is possible those soldiers bodies will be returned to their families with full military honors and the thanks of a grateful nation, if it is possible they will also receive the highest Russian honors as a personal gratitude for saving my life. Thank you for believing in your country and a free Russia I will address everyone again within the coming week President Andrei Ilya out *

While the President was making his speech Kerenai was standing just off to his left and behind him wary of possible attacks. Once the speech was over she walked over to whisper something private when she suddenly just collapsed, that caused people to scream but fortunately there were medics on scene and they soon realized that she needed to get to a hospital if she had any hope of survival. Three hours later the doctor finally came out of surgery with very anxious EDC officers and the President waiting for him


	6. Chapter 6

*How is she doctor? *

*Are you the only one who speaks Russian sir? *

*Sadly yes *

"Then I will explain in English, she's alive but severely injure. Internal bleeding was found and handled as soon as it was detected, she also has several broken bones and bullets were removed, I'm keeping her sedated until she heals further, kind of like a medical coma except lighter"

"When will it be safe to take her home?"

"At least two weeks I'm sorry but she really needs the rest to heal, once that's over she's not allowed anything strenuous for three months"

"Don't worry she won't, she knows to obey doctor's orders not to mention she's been listening to her own bodies signals for a long time now"

"How long?"

"Uh you know about EDC kids as they call themselves in America?"

"Oh, that's a long time"

"Indeed it is she'll be fine once she's out of sedation"

Five days later she was finally out of sedation and declared safe to be transferred to an American hospital, the only stipulation was that she had to have medical personnel on the flight home. Which turned out to be a good thing because since they couldn't go over Alaska because of where she was to ultimately end up, they did an emergency landing in Hawaii when she developed severe brain swelling and nervous suppression because of the cabin pressure

"What happened on the plane isn't really common but it's not too uncommon either, she'll be fine and once she passes our tests she'll be able to go home"

"How long before you do the tests doctor?"

"At least two months, in the meantime the Russian doctor's should go home"

"When can she have visitors?"

"Not until tomorrow"

"I have to be with her, even though she's never seen me before I have to be with her"

"Why?"

"It's not in her medical files for whatever reason, but due to the fact that she constantly updates herself on EDC personnel files and has photographic memory she knows every EDC officer no matter where they're stationed which is a good thing, however one time when she was badly injured and woke up she panicked due to not knowing anyone or uniforms, it took two EDC officers and a light sedative for her to listen to reason and the fact that she was safe"

"Okay if that's the case then you are allowed to stay with her, but no one else"

"Don't worry I'll make sure your rules are enforced, just let me know who's allowed in and who's not allowed into her room as a security measure"

Two weeks later Juliet was released from the hospital into the care of an EDC officer with kids about the same age as her

"So how did your kids take it when you told them that you were taking temporary care of another kid?"

"By telling them a half truth"

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I was taking in an EDC kid who was visiting family and something happened to them, and the reason why the family can't take care of them is because they themselves were about to leave the island and going to a place that the kid can't come. I also said that it was only until the doctor's cleared the kid for travel back to their true home" (brief pause) "well it's basically the truth even if they don't know the full story behind your injuries"

"True enough, but I have to know do you know the full story?"

"Yes I was told once I was accepted as a temporary foster parent for you"

"Good because otherwise even if I wasn't cleared to tell you I would have told you for everyone's safety in the house"

"Good to know oh by the way since I myself sometimes have nightmares in regards to what I have done and seen everyone knows the rules about not saying anything they might hear"

"Thanks for the information this ways I won't have to worry about accidentally slipping about anything I've done or been through"

"Exactly, by the way my kids might try to get you to join in on their exercises so I expect you to obey the doctor's rules so that you can recover"

"Don't worry I know the rules for my recovery and I will always listen to my body as well"

Over the next two months Kerenai and the kids got used to each other and the kids actually helped encourage her once she started exercising again. They also kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't accidentally over do anything in the kind of heat Hawaii was known for. That day though all of them were taking a break and visiting Pearl Harbor

"So when are you going home?"

"In two weeks if the doctor approves"

"Why do you need pressurization tests on the ground before you get home?"

"Simple so that I don't experience another medical emergency on the way home"

"Oh that makes since then"

Suddenly though there was a lot of screaming and when the group turned to see the reason why they saw Quintessons and lots of them too. The EDC officers kids immediately followed evacuation rules given to them from the beginning while Juliet and their father brought out guns and started shooting the aliens

"Kerenai you might have to use _that_ move in order to get these creeps to retreat"

"Are you crazy?! I sealed that move for safety reasons"

"Yeah I know that but you might not have a choice in the matter"

"I'm waiting until absolutely necessary and that's final"

"Understood Kerenai, understood"

Juliet was still fighting when she got annoyed enough to actually use her powers on the Quintessons who were being more stubborn than normal. She snapped her fingers and then expanded her hands after making a fist and also putting the other hand over it and a ball that looked like it had been made from electricity formed from the motion

"Arranyan energy ball!"

She then threw her hand just like she was throwing an actual ball. Unfortunately she was forced to use an attack that had been sealed for several years now. She suddenly went into a standing meditative state which most people would consider suicide but since she had shields up she was safe, after about a minute she snapped open her eyes and had both her arms out

"Arranyan power blast!"

A sudden burst of energy was felt and a lot of the enemy combatants were destroyed and those that weren't immediately retreated. While the enemy retreated Juliet went down to one knee in exhaustion, the EDC officer in charge of her goes over to check on her

"You okay Kerenai?"

"Yeah...but this...is why...I didn't want to do that"

"Sorry I forgot it physically exhausted you like you had been doing multiple less powerful attacks for a while but I really don't think you had any other options"

"You're right I didn't but still I don't like that attack very much, the destructibility of the attack is another reason why I sealed it all those years ago"

"I know fortunately thanks to the fact that you used that attack in response to a Quintesson attack the EDC will pay for the damages incurred in the attack"

"Well what do you say we find the kids and then get back home?"

"Agreed, and by the way looks like you passed a major physical test, what with you actually fighting for a few hours until you used that major attack"

"We'll see you know as well as I do that I have to actually pass the actual physical for the military"

"Right well let's get going the kids need to be talked to and the police can get our report from the EDC base I want to go home"

"Sorry but looks like they'll be getting it now, because here they come"

Several hours later the group was finally able to go home and the EDC officer also learned why Juliet didn't react to any danger sooner as well

_At the police station hours earlier_

"So why didn't you react to danger until the enemy was practically on top of us earlier?"

"Two reasons, first of all your kids don't know about my abilities so I didn't want to reveal that I was extremely different from them and scare them, the second reason is because if I had gotten ready for a fight too soon I might have caused a panic that would've made the whole situation worse"

"Oh okay so you did know they were coming but you didn't want to cause mass panic and make the situation worse by revealing you had a gun"

"Exactly, though your kids saw me bring out my service weapon so we're going to have to do some explaining in that regards"

"Don't worry we'll figure something out I'm sure of it"

_Present_

"So Juliet what on earth were you doing with a gun at that place? Even though we're allowed to have weapons on us at all times due to being EDC kids we don't have our guns on us at all times"

"Due to my unique situation I've had to carry a gun since I was about six years old. I know that even though we're allowed to carry guns at all times except during school we don't normally have to but again due to my unique situation I have to so I do. Now then I have two weeks before I got through the tests that will allow me to get back home and I don't want to discuss my access to a weapon again because it really doesn't matter, how about we do some hand to hand practice seeing as how our day at Pearl was interrupted and no one will be able to get back in until tomorrow"

"No problem we thought about going to another place for fun but in all honesty we need to burn our excess energy that we've suddenly seemed to acquire"

"Let's go to the beach then because if you're like me you need to run off all of that energy and the beach has the room we need"

They head to the beach and they really needed to run because all of the energy that the kids had gained due to the stress of the situation just would release with normal activities they used to burn pent up energy. Juliet decided to go swimming which turned out to be a very good idea because a rip tide came through and one of the swimmers was in trouble. Juliet swam over to the victim and started out by helping them stay above water, once that was established she tried to get out of the rip tide but failed due to the fact that even though she had been trained to deal with it she just couldn't due to the added wait. A lifeguard eventually made it to the victim and her and got the victim out of the water but Juliet herself finally passed out from exhaustion and went under. Fortunately there was a second lifeguard on the way and he went under the water so that Juliet could be rescued, once back on the beach they found out that Juliet fortunately didn't drown because she had been grabbed fast enough, but she was unconscious due to the energy she had expended to keep the victim safe. Minutes later she regained consciousness and simply stayed right where she was until she was strong enough to walk back to the car

"So we saw you trying to save a rip tide victim what happened if you were confident enough to do something like that?"

"Simple they were heavier than I expected not to mention the fact that the rip tide was stronger than expected as well for some strange reason"

"Good thing there were lifeguards then"

"Yeah they saw the victim pretty much at the same time I did, the only difference was that I was closer to the victim then they were. The main thing that was the most important was that the victim's head stayed above water because of my actions"

"What about you though, when you were brought onto the beach unconscious..."

"Ah that was pure exhaustion that caused me to go under for only a minute due to the fact that multiple lifeguards were there pretty quickly, I didn't take in any water when I passed out but the medics did a quick check just to make sure I was alright"

"Guess that's why you didn't move from where they put you for several minutes huh?"

"Exactly I was tired so I just stayed there saving my strength"

"So two more weeks and then you won't have to worry about near drowning due to being tired"

"Yeah I guess so but there are still pools where I live so I can still do plenty of swimming"

Two weeks later Juliet went through three days of pressurization tests and fully passed so she was allowed to fly to her next location which wasn't home but was in fact to SOAR training since she passed her special physical as well given to her during the testing phase. Over the next three months she went through intensive training and actually managed to keep up despite the fact that some soldiers were concerned about her apparent age and some were actively trying to sabotage her training, but she proved herself especially on a training day known as black day

_Black day after a long hike_

"Do you have everyone here?"

Every soldier thought that they had all their people but they were wrong, three people were missing. The class leader and his second were missing along with Kerenai because she had noticed the two missing and had tried to bring it up but no one paid attention to her so she tried to do a solo rescue mission and wound up getting captured herself. The group was told to turn about face and they saw the three people holding up a MIA/POW flag

"Only one person in this entire regiment knew that the class leader and his second was missing and tried to do something about it! If you weren't feeling so sorry for yourselves you would have paid attention to her when she said people were missing, now squat!"

That day the true meaning behind their missions was learned and even if things were still hard it was driven home exactly why they did what they did

_Present_

Juliet finally graduated from SOAR making her the only soldier to have completed all special ops courses and she actually had the entire summer free. Which she used to simply be a kid and enjoy summer without worrying about any world catastrophes, besides she was completely caught up with the rest of her class no problems because of who had raised her

"So how have you enjoyed a true vacation for once?"

"Great Fairborne, there was only one emergency the entire summer so far at the pool and the normal lifeguards could handle it themselves"

"Oh what was the emergency?"

"Stroke victim, it was apparently his second stroke in two years"

"Yeah typical medical emergency is something the lifeguards would indeed be able to handle"

"How did the school take my being gone the entire year?"

"Oh they knew of the threat and the reason why you couldn't be at school that year"

"And the actual threat?"

"Turns out two of your schools were attacked thinking you were there, the attackers were easily taken care of"

"That's good to hear"

"I'm sure it is"

Soon afterwords it was time for a new school year and she had been told that due to the threats last year there would be changes at the school this year. One of the major changes was that she was actually allowed to have her handgun on her at all times now instead of just before and after school

"Why this policy now when we've been asking for it for several years?"

(Sighs) "Simple we've come to realize the error of our ways, by losing fifteen students in one attack"

"But the EDC was told that there weren't any attacks"

"They were lied to the real EDC officers were replaced from day one so when the attack happened the EDC was never informed, the imposters were transferred after the threat was over but were killed in a shuttle 'accident' soon after and we were told that if we told anyone from the EDC the truth we would be destroyed because they would know we told. We found out yesterday that the threat was false and just meant to intimidate us so we told the EDC yesterday, while we were discussing the incident the proposal to allow EDC students easier access to their weapons was brought up again and after a debate the district finally saw sense in why the EDC would request something so major as allowing weapons inside the school not in possession of a uniformed police officer"

"That's why the policy has changed then you've finally seen why the EDC made that request, because if you guys hadn't been so stubborn on that policy the EDC kids could have bought you guys enough time to alert the EDC to the situation and then you wouldn't have lost those students that day"

"Exactly, now then there is an age cap on the EDC kids allowed to have guns on them at all times"

"What's the age cap?"

"Ten, they have to be ten years old to have the gun on them at all times, you know I still can't believe that all EDC kids have permits to carry guns from the age of eight and you got yours at the age of six because of unique circumstances"

"Yeah well that had been the policy since my late older brother himself was twelve years old, and that rule came about due to an attack on an EDC base and all of the base defenders were killed and the kids taken captive for three weeks until the EDC freed the base again"

"So that's why you kids are allowed and trained to have handguns on you at all times"

"Yes which is also why the old policy of guns only being allowed on your person before and after school was so frustrating to us. Though I had to give a lecture to the kids of Hawaii because of complacency"

"We understand, but you guys must also understand it was for everyone's safety that we made that rule"

"Oh we understand that alright, we just didn't like it very much, have the rest of the EDC kids been told about the change in policy?"

"Yes they should have found out via letters sent home over the summer about our change in policy"

"Good, so I guess I was the last one needing to be told because you didn't send me a letter"

"Just in case you weren't home that's all and yes you were the last one needing to be told, now then get to class Kerenai, we'll right you a pass so that you're not considered late since we were the ones who wanted to speak with you"

"Will do"

The school year started out pretty normal and then a medical emergency would happen during phys ed that would highlight just how important it was to know first aid even as a kid. One of the students in Juliet's class was stung by a bee and they didn't know that they were allergic to bees since it was the first time they were stung, but within minutes the student started having trouble breathing

"Josh what's wrong?"

"Can't...breath good"

"Did anything happen recently?"

"Bee...sting"

"Oh man you're going into anaphylactic shock, lie down, lie down right now!"

Juliet quickly signaled the game needed to be stopped and then asked another student to get the teacher so that the nurse could be alerted to the medical emergency. The teacher quickly took charge and sent another student to the nurses office so that an ambulance could be called. But soon after the student left Josh stopped breathing. That's when the teacher asked a very important question

"Does anyone know CPR?"

"I do ma'am, it's required of all EDC kids"

"Good I'll do compressions for five minutes then we switch, once the nurse gets here you're to move aside and simply let us do the work, it's nothing against you but quite honestly you still might not be quite strong enough to do CPR for long periods of time"

"I understand and you're right I don't quite have the necessary endurance yet, even when using the buddy system"

Fifteen minutes later paramedics arrived and took over for the teacher and nurse while everyone else was simply standing by watching, once that was over everyone went to their next classes


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow that was scary, how was it you managed not to panic Kerenai?"

"Simple I have first aid training so I knew what to do in the emergency that happened"

"Would all EDC kids be able to be as calm as you?"

"Well...maybe not to my extent because I have extenuating circumstances that dictate the reason I'm so calm about emergencies, but yes they would be calm enough to deal with the emergency as well"

"So how can we get the training to handle emergencies like you did?"

"Well first of all, even if you know first aid there's always the chance that your mind might go blank due to it being your first time, it having been a while, or even if there's too much activity going on at once you might blank on the needed information. Second of all you need to ask your parents permission before learning more about first aid, finally though to learn first aid talk to the local red cross organization and they'll be willing to tell you when classes are so that you can learn first aid"

"That's all you have to do?"

"Yes and it is proven that those who know first aid aren't as likely to panic in an emergency but just remember that even if you do know first aid things might happen that make you forget everything you've learned, fortunately 911 will be able to remind you of what you need to do in an emergency, they'll even calm you down so that you can listen to their instructions"

"Thanks for telling me all of this, maybe I will ask my parents about learning first aid, but first things first, math class"

Three weeks later Hurricane season was in full force and the south took a real beating, relief workers were stretched to the limit and even the Coast Guard was having to call up their reserves

At the Coast Guard station

"Sir we're running out of personnel, we need more reservists"

(Sighs) "I'll call the President and see who else we might have available for this disaster"

Fifteen minutes later the station boss was told that the President would take care of the situation. Five minutes after that Juliet's school had a very important caller on the line

"Wait just one moment while we call Kerenai here sir"

Three minutes later Juliet was in the office and handed the phone

"Hello?...yes sir...yes sir...I understand sir...yes sir five minutes I understand...yes sir...will do sir...you too sir...bye"

She hangs up the phone

"There's an emergency situation on hand in the south right now, tell the Principle that I've been ordered to active duty in the Coast Guard and will be gone for at least three weeks, if need be there will be a call telling you guys that I will be gone longer. The EDC kids have a meeting today after school as you very well know, tell them that something's come up and I can't attend. A Coast Guard member will be here in under five minutes let them in and if I'm not already here let them know I'll be along shortly"

Juliet then leaves the office just like that, gets her go bag and puts on her uniform, three minutes later she's back at the office where a Coast Guard member was indeed there waiting for her

"Okay I'm ready let's get to work"

They leave the office and head to the car and the Coast Guard member asks her a question while in the car

"I'm just wondering something why is a kid called to serve in the Coast Guard?"

"Um that's classified information I'm afraid so I can't tell you that, what I can tell you is that I wouldn't be called to active duty if I wasn't needed down there, school is always more important than military duty"

Three hours later Juliet was at one of the staging grounds for the Coast Guard

"Kerenai good to see you here, unfortunately right now all of our flights are out so I don't have much for you to do right now"

"I think I might know something I can do"

"What's that?"

"Where's base camp for this area?"

"Two blocks from here why?"

"When was the last time the radio dispatcher had a break?"

"Almost fifteen hours now, we tried to at least get some food to her but we failed"

"Okay then that's where I'm headed, I'll take over the radio while the dispatcher gets some rest, you know as well as I do my abilities out in the field"

"Okay I'll have someone drive you over with food for the dispatcher, if you're not relieved in twelve hours call my cell phone and I'll at least make sure someone gets you some food, unlike our poor dispatcher right now"

Five minutes later they were at base command and Juliet went over to the dispatcher and realized she recognized her, the dispatcher was her training officer in the Coast Guard

"Hey Martins, rack time for you I'm taking over"

Martins turned around and looked very relieved

"Kerenai didn't know you were going to be here, okay so far everything seems to be okay no major disasters, if anything happens like a new call I think you know...what to do"

Martins yawns a very huge yawn and then leaves the seat gratefully taking the sandwich given to her once she was out of the seat

"Get to sleep Martins before you fall over"

Martins leaves and for the next twelve hours Juliet handles the radio like a pro sending out choppers, coordinating those already in the air, making sure that none of them had overworked themselves and doing general radio duties when after fifteen hours she was given a five minute break to stretch her legs and if need be get something to eat since her call after a twelve hour shift was missed. But fortunately someone had noticed her there and had made sure she ate something even if she couldn't leave the radio so after five minutes she was back on duty. Ultimately she was on the radio for forty-eight hours due to the amount of emergencies and evacuations that were needed

"Go to bed Kerenai you need the sleep"

"Yeah...I do indeed need the sleep technically I could stay up another twenty-four hours but quite honestly I don't think I should"

"No you shouldn't get some sleep and then we'll see where we need you once you wake up and not from nightmares either"

"Understood sir"

Unfortunately three hours later she was desperately needed, but not in a normal capacity

(Whispers) "Kerenai I know I told you to sleep but we might have a hacker on our hands, you're the only person I know of who can deal with any hackers that might show up in such a way that they don't bother again"

(Whispers back) "Right I'll be out in a minute but you seriously owe me more sleep after this, because normally I would be fine with any amount of rest so long as it's been at least an hour but I've had a few draining weeks emotionally and it's finally taking it's toll on me"

Two minutes later Kerenai was in front of a computer and she was doing some really fast typing and muttering to herself at the same time as well and no one had ever heard her muttering under her breath before so they figured something was up something big. Two hours later Juliet finally leaned back in the seat and breathed a clear sigh of relief

"It's really only a stop gap procedure but I've succeeding in stopping the hackers, however I would call the Pentagon and let them know of what's happened so that they can get some of their experts down here and get them to reinforce and add security measures"

"Thanks Kerenai I wouldn't have asked for your help but no one else was having much success in stopping the hackers"

"I know now if you'll excuse me I am going back to bed I am still exhausted and need the sleep"

Once she was gone several of the Coast Guard members started talking to the chief

"Sir she shouldn't be here she's just a kid, kids can't handle things the way we can, there's a reason why you have to wait until you're eighteen to serve our country"

"Ah except she's a very unique kid amongst unique kids"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Well for one thing she's what they call an EDC kid and naturally those kids have training, but she's in a category all in her own because of who raises her she had to be ready for anything at a moments notice so she has a bit more training and was trained at an earlier age because of those circumstances"

"So she was sent here because of her unique situation? I would think they would want her to stay in school"

"Oh they do want to keep her in school unfortunately with how bad the Hurricane season has been we've had no other choice but to call her into service, trust me no one wants her here right now because she honestly should be in school not worrying about how many more victims might be out there or if everyone is getting enough sleep. And from what she's told me there's more to the situation then I initially thought, I think something's been going on back home for her and being here has made the situation worse in some ways, but unless she willingly tells me I can't do a thing about it"

"How could being here make things worse?"

"Simple, since she's no longer near the source of whatever problem she's dealing with she's going to be worrying about everyone and since she's stuck here..."

"She has no way of getting first hand information about whatever the situation is and thus will probably worry needlessly not to mention she currently has no way to vent all of her emotions safely because we don't know her skills or even what techniques to use to calm her down"

"Exactly and like I said I can't do a thing about it since unless it's a direct order she most likely won't tell me a thing about it"

"All you know is that it's affecting her by actually making her tired"

"That's exactly right"

"What I don't understand is just how the emotions are tiring her due to the fact that quite frankly I thought EDC kids were taught how to deal with stressful emotions"

(Sighs) "Normally they are unfortunately right now this is combined by her current duties which in this situation are stressful all on their own"

"Guess you're right"

Suddenly a new Coast Guard member just out of basic training came over to the boss

"Chief we have a problem"

"What is it?"

"The kid Kerenai? I just passed her room and she woke up screaming and I think she then spoke a foreign language"

(Sighs) "I'll see if she'll talk to me, if she won't then I'll just let her try and go back to sleep"

As it turned out Kerenai did want to talk about what happened, because it was part of the problem she had been dealing with at home for the past two weeks

"And then I woke up screaming and making death threats against the enemy in Cybertronian"

"Have you talked about this at all to your family?"

(Shakes her head) "I honestly thought it best I didn't, I thought that since they were already stressed enough I shouldn't make them even more stressed or worried because of me. I know it's stupid to think that because right from the start when I was old enough I was always told I could go to them with any problems but due to the whole situation I felt it best I deal with the emotions alone this time"

"You weren't thinking that a Hurricane would force you into active duty were you?"

"No I honestly thought that if anything else should happen that required my attention the situation would resolve itself before any problems became known"

"Well if you need to talk to someone I know a good therapist who should have the security clearance needed to help you with your issues and as your current commanding officer I'm also cleared to hear any concerns you have in regards to your family as well. However from now on I want you to promise me that you won't be stupid and not talk to your family about family concerns like this"

"Don't worry I've learned my lesson from this believe me"

"Now then I know I said that I wouldn't put you on shift until you naturally woke up but I am in desperate need of some help so I'm sorry but I have to put back on duty before you're truly ready"

"Okay just let me get my uniform on and I'll be ready"


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually things calmed down enough that Juliet was allowed to go home and continue her schooling, but before that happened she had a very long and involved talk with her family about her fears involving a mission that could still end in the deaths of several of her family members seeing as how they had no word from either Blaster, Ravage, Punch, Starscream or any of the EDC officers sent on the diplomatic mission and it had been two weeks before she had been called to active duty. It was now past the three month mark and she hadn't heard yet if they were back or not so when she got back and found they were still gone she managed to talk to her family about her fears and worries, which they had been waiting for her to do because they could tell something had been bothering her but they hadn't known what until she actually talked to them. At school she easily caught up with the rest of her classmates because of who she was and the teachers made sure that she was included in activities she might otherwise be left out of having been gone for so long, they also made sure they didn't overwhelm her with questions about what had happened down there, because not only was a lot of it classified anyways they could also tell that once again she was physically drained from the experience. Unfortunately there were some students who didn't understand her and thus during pool period in phys ed they tried to drown her by binding her hands behind her back and her feet and mouth all with tape, but she got her hands free relatively quickly and then freed her feet and mouth and then swam to the surface taking in a big gulp of air once her head was above water

"Trying to drown me won't work, all EDC kids have to learn how to deal with drowning due to high risk of abduction"

"She's right all of us have already passed all swim classes required of EDC kids, now then none of us have the training Kerenai has since we have never done any drown proofing tests on a regular basis but we have been taught what to do if someone is trying to drown us by binding our hands and feet, though really the mouth thing was a bit overboard if you ask me"

A teacher spoke up

"Looks like there's going to be some suspensions in the near future, all of you are lucky that it's not going to be criminal charges unless Kerenai actually does press charges this time, though she most likely won't"

"Actually this time I am going to press charges, normally I wouldn't but this has been going on since I returned from the Gulf enough is enough if pressing charges is the only way these people will learn than I'm going to press charges, due to the fact that as far as I know there aren't any witnesses I can't go for attempted murder but I can definitely prove that I was assaulted"

"Actually you can go for attempted murder, the building has security cameras just in case you've forgotten and we've recently gotten an upgrade too, if you want you can now have audio with your security feed and we always want audio in case of intruders"

"Then I'm pressing attempted murder charges"

Suddenly though Kerenai and the rest of the EDC kids go flat on their stomach almost as if there's a crushing weight on them and then Andorlians show up

"Kill the one with the special power everyone else will be our prisoners"

Kerenai with great effort starts to stand up at hearing this

"Sorry...but these people...are under...my protection...have been...since I...started school"

She actually succeeds in standing up and then uses one of the most basic attacks from her powers but since it's all the strength she had for it was understandable. She puts up her hands and calls out an pretty basic attack

"Arranyan air blast!"

The enemy is blown back a few feet but then she's hit with a weapon in the area of the heart which causes her to collapse in apparent death and all of the EDC kids cry out one word as one voice almost like they had practiced it

"NO!"

"Take them to the cells"

All the students and teachers are rounded up while Kerenai's body is simply left there to rot. Fifteen minutes later the police show up and see only Juliet's body there. Initially she's covered by an officers coat due to the fact that she's believed dead but a paramedic goes over to her to confirm her death and is shocked to find a pulse, a very weak and erratic pulse but there was still life in her somehow

"Mark get the AED!" (Automated External Defibrillator) "This kids still alive somehow"

The two paramedics work frantically to stabilize her and then they rush her to the hospital hoping that it wasn't too late and that they were still in time to save her life. Three hours later Juliet was out of emergency surgery in critical condition but still alive, the problem was no one knew who she was currently so they would have to wait until the kid woke up...if she woke up to find out their identity. Meanwhile the students and teachers taken captive were not very happy and the EDC kids were looking particularly morose for their situation

"What now, what do we do with Kerenai dead?"

"Aren't all of you trained to handle situations like this?"

(Sighs) "Yes EDC kids are trained to handle these types of situations but none of us are as good or as fast as Kerenai is in making plans"

"But you'll have to make do, and afterwords since Kerenai is dead I myself as the teacher will press charges in her name for the attempted murder of Juliet. What you kids did in ignorance and jealously was wrong and you need to learn from that mistake"

The EDC kids started talking about escape plans but couldn't think of any that day. Three weeks later they were still prisoners having been moved twice in the past three weeks because of the fact that the EDC had caught on to the location of the kids and teachers and moved them so they wouldn't be found

"Three weeks, we've been here for three weeks now, bet we've already missed the funeral for Juliet"

"Most likely but maybe our parents will take us to her grave once we've been checked out by medical professionals"

"Yeah she was our friend and we should have the right to say goodbye to our friend"

"Well we won't be able to do that unless the EDC finds us or we escape ourselves so back to the planning board in regards to our escape"

While the kids were discussing Juliet's "demise" and escape plans Juliet herself was still in the hospital undergoing tests before being released into the custody of Marissa Fairborne having woken up a week after being brought in memory fully intact. She and her family had discussed how to deal with the Andorlians and it had been decided to continue the ruse that she was dead after all she had coded twice while in emergency surgery and once since then and the last time she coded they almost didn't bring her back so it was quite easy to make the enemy believe she had died from her injuries that day or even a few days later, she even had her own obituary done so as to fool the enemy

"So what are you guys going to do once you take care of the aliens menaces?"

"Don't know really but I think that I might have to stay dead"

Marissa speaks up

"But Juliet you..."

"Just hear me out Marissa, somethings about to go down, something major, I don't know what and I don't know exactly when but it's going to happen within the next three months if we reveal to the world I'm still alive things could get really dangerous really fast"

"How do you know that for sure?"

"One of my feelings really but I'm being serious this time it's almost like a premonition the feeling is that strong. If I'm revealed to still be alive people who aren't supposed to die will die"

"What if you're wrong about the event?"

(Sighs) "I hope that I am Marissa but we have to be prepared for the worst I've already been given presidential permission to keep my identity hidden for as long as I feel it's necessary because he's been getting disturbing reports in his daily briefings. That worries me even more then my feelings that I can get from the powers I was born with"

"Very well we'll keep up the act that you were killed but I really hope that you can return after three months"

"So do I, first I need to free my former teachers and colleagues and then I will be going into basic training in the Marine Corps so that I can be in the military when things go down"

Turns out three days later they had their location again and this time they were fast enough to free the students and teachers, of course it helped that the EDC kids had also been making escape plans and simply accelerated their timing when they heard all the chaos

"Good to see you guys alive"

"Thanks um who are you?"

"I'm simply a volunteer with the EDC now follow me I know a way out"

The group escapes and when the EDC kids tried to thank their rescuer the person was gone

"Thanks whoever you are" (turns to the rest of the group) "I think it's time to go home and properly say our goodbyes now"

"Yes and some of these students are in serious trouble due to the fact that I'm pressing charges for Kerenai who would have pressed charges herself if she hadn't been killed three weeks ago"

"The charges?"

"Attempted murder the school even has proof via video recording"

"We'll go and get that evidence and then since Kerenai is indeed dead and can't file charges herself as a teacher you yourself are indeed allowed to press charges in her name"

Meanwhile the mysterious person was next to Kerenai hiding in the shadows so as not to be seen

"Are you sure you want to do this Juliet? I mean look at the rest of the EDC kids they look defeated"

(Sighs) "It's not the best idea I know but for everyone's safety we have to do this"

"When are you going back into basic training?"

"Tomorrow, though there's been a slight change in plans"

"Oh how so?"

"Simple the base commander will know who I am so at least one person on Paris Island won't be suspicious when I do things most people can't whilst in basic training. I think he might even allow me private time to cut loose if he thinks I need it but like I told you yesterday no one must know who I really am for the safety of those students and teachers not to mention the world"

"I know I know but still I wish there was another way to do this"

"As do I Marissa but you know as well as I do that we really have no other choice"

The next day Juliet went onto the bus that was meant for Paris Island recruits and from the start they were harsh on her probably even more so due to the fact that quite frankly they thought her a new recruit and a bit young and they had gotten tougher since she had first gone to Paris Island due to the fact that there was a child in their ranks so they had to make sure everyone that was old enough was able to handle the strain that the kid was most likely under so over the years they had gotten tougher and in a way meaner just to make sure that the kids would be okay once in the field of battle

"You think you can be a Marine kid?! I got news for you you aren't a Marine until I say you are and that isn't going to happen until I break you and build you up to be a proper Marine so get moving recruit because you aren't a Marine in just one day!"

That was basically what happened the entire time she was at Paris Island until they entered the mentoring phase which wasn't much better but it was an improvement. The best part for Juliet those was night time when the Paris Island commander let Kerenai be her true self for three hours a day. Finally it was the night before graduation and Kerenai was called to the commanders office in regards to special orders

"Kerenai I'm afraid your battalion will be deployed immediately after ceremonies finish"

"What's happened sir?"

"An attack on a base in Iraq they've taken some heavy hits and it wasn't attacks by insurgents like one would think"

"Let me guess it was aliens?"

"Got it in one Quintessons if you want to be more specific. I have special orders for you from the President himself"

"What are my orders sir?"

"Here they came in a letter"

Kerenai quickly reads her orders including the confirmation word letting her know it was authentic

"Right tell the drill sergeants that I'll be wearing a different uniform tomorrow and tell them the reason why as well"

"But I thought..."

"They need to know, my fellow recruits don't need to know but they do besides, remember how I told you from the start I've been getting a bad feeling about the whole situation?"

"Don't tell me it's intensified ten fold since you first came here"

"Exactly whatever is going to happen is going to go down by tomorrow and then of course I'll be needed in Iraq to help handle the alien creeps that decided a long time ago to mess with my family and their allies"

"So your orders are to put on your special uniform and then deploy with the rest of the new Marines?"

"Exactly the new Marines don't need to know specifics about why my uniform is different or why it's so important I am there but the drill sergeants do I'm afraid if they aren't told there could be problems, besides we need some of the new recruits and drill sergeants on stand bye just in case something goes down during the ceremony"

"Are those orders Lt. Kerenai?"

"I'm afraid so sir and unless the President gives you other orders my orders trump all orders given to you in regards to the ceremony"

"I know but if the President actually comes to the ceremony this time unlike the last time you went through here..."

"Then you'll obey the directives of the Secret Service there orders trump mine in the name of national security"

"Okay looks like we'll be ending everything early today so that I can explain the situation to the drill sergeants, who are not going to be happy about being lied to"

"Hey you had no choice in the matter now did you?"

"True enough I'm just surprised a few of them didn't recognize you when you first came here because a few of your instructors were your instructors the first time also"

"Well maybe if they did recognize me they decided it was none of their business and kept it to themselves for everyone's sake and safety"

"Who knows, who knows, now then seeing as how you have new orders tomorrow you are allowed to go back to your normal routine"

"Thanks I needed to hear that actually seeing as how I've been waiting to wake up an hour before everyone else, actually I still do that but instead I have to pretend to be asleep...except that one time we had to deal with the fire in another dorm now that was an emergency situation that required us to be up and alert at a moments notice"

"Yeah that ability to wake up an hour before everyone else would come in handy at times like that now get back to your group and make sure to wear that uniform tomorrow"

"Don't worry I won't orders are orders after all"

The next day the recruits all woke up at their normal time but noticed that one of them was missing and yet the instructors didn't comment on the disappearance Once everyone was ready they saw her waiting outside the dorm already in uniform, though it appeared that the uniform was quite different from theirs and that she almost looked like she had already gotten her morning exercise but that was impossible wasn't it? They knew that no one could have gotten regular daily exercise in such a short time seeing as how they assumed she had only woken up a few minutes before them instead of the full hour that it was


	9. Chapter 9

"All right everyone today's graduation day you're finally full fledged Marines and we are very proud of you"

And so the ceremony started off as planned it really did and then suddenly they were under attack naturally Juliet had noticed them earlier but due to her being undercover she didn't make a move until they actually attacked

"Johnson on your left"

Juliet looked and saw the enemy which she suddenly realized were French terrorists

"Thanks for the warning behind you!"

All newly fledged Marines did what they could to protect the civilians and some of them even took bullets first day on the job but finally the enemy retreated and a lot of people were in need of medical attention, it was even acknowledged that some of them might even be forced into medical retirement before they even truly started their careers in the Marines

"What now?"

"Well all of you have orders to deploy to Iraq, it seems that one of the bases has been constantly bombarded by aliens known as Quintessons"

"What about those injured in the attack sir?"

"Depending on the severity of their injuries they should be able to go with you, like Johnson here who didn't inform us she was hit until after everyone else was taken care of"

"It was a flesh wound I knew I could wait until later"

"And if it hadn't been a flesh wound?"

"Hey even I know that if it's serious enough I should go to the medic"

"Okay now that everyone knows who's who..."

"Actually sir I'm afraid that not everyone is here yet"

"What do you mean Johnson?"

"I saw a troop transport headed this ways I think there are more Marines that are to be deployed from here so we need to wait a bit"

"Okay but they'd better be here quickly otherwise we'll have to leave without them no matter how important they are to the cause"

"I understand sir"

Fortunately the soldiers did get there very quickly and then everyone was headed to Iraq

"So Johnson care to explain why you have a different uniform from the rest of your fellow graduates?"

"Sorry but that information is classified"

"Fine but someday you will be explaining things to us"

"Yeah well..."

Juliet is suddenly cut off from her reply because of the fact that they were attacked and abducted. In the real world America had been informed that many of it's newest soldiers were now dead in transport to defend an American base from the Quintessons. The President was devastated to find out just which transport plane had been attacked

"Oh Kerenai I wish I had given you orders to reveal yourself instead of going to Iraq under an assumed name, maybe then nothing would have happened or if it did only you would be affected due to self sacrificing"

For the next five years the men and women were thought dead no one knowing they were actually POW's (Prisoners of war) being cruelly mistreated by the Quintessons. Many an escape attempt had been made which was normally allowed under international law but unfortunately due to the fact that their captors were alien they didn't live by the Geneva convention and killed any would be escapees

"Hey guys I was thinking now would be the perfect time to escape these creeps"

"Not happening Carson it's too dangerous"

"But Johnson who knows what they have planned for us next"

"Probably more slave labor, look just hold out a little longer, only a little longer and things will improve greatly"

"How long is a little longer?"

"Three days give the UN three days and if they haven't come by that time then we will try and make our own plans of escape"

"Fine three days, seems like your weird ability has kicked in again and since it's never been wrong before I'll trust you"

"I know, I know" (thinks) "_in three days I'll reveal my true identity even without Presidential order because enough is enough I'm through hiding_"

Three days later the prisoners saw a very welcomed sight, UN battle tanks with soldiers from several different countries

"you're free now everyone who has been a prisoner here is now free"

"Thank you...Captain Anderson you've been promoted since I last saw you good to see you still with the UN"

"Who are you?"

"Lt. Juliet Kerenai at your service"

"Wrong Kerenai died over five years ago, the Andorlians killed her at her school"

"No she almost died and then her death was faked for a mission given to her by the President himself, now then all of us as POW's have been declared dead so you're going to have to run a lot of fingerprints and then I'm going to have to see the new President seeing as how the last President I served under was in his second term"

(Sighs) "Make sure they have medical treatment and are fingerprinted but this one right here is to be under guard at all times until we can confirm her identity, seeing as how she's declaring to be a very dead someone who died shortly before the plane went missing five years ago"

The group started heading towards the trucks when they heard a very distinct sound

"Awe man not again, didn't we already lose these creeps?"

"Looks like they're going to be using different weapons"

Indeed the enemy was using different weapons from last time weapons that the military had no defense against if not for one certain prisoner. Juliet put her hands on the ground and called out an ability no one had heard of in over five years

"Arranyan shields!"

The shields actually stood up to the assault but Juliet wasn't done quite yet next she used one of her signature attacks by putting her arms into an x with certain fingers pointed up and then rapidly put them down calling out an attack

"Arranyan winds!"

The enemy retreated after the attack and Juliet felt her cuffs being taken off once she stopped moving her arms about

"I thought I was your prisoner"

"Only one person I know of has the Arranyan powers, now then we still need official confirmation via your fingerprints but I believe you are who you say you are"

Several hours later they had confirmation that everyone was who they said they were including Kerenai

"Why did you make us believe you were dead for so long?"

(Sighs) "I wasn't going to fake it originally to be honest, that day at the school I really believed I was dying. When I woke up in the hospital I actually asked why I wasn't dead and they said it was close but I was still alive...for the moment"

"But why not after you got past the danger point and were well enough to be up and about?"

"By that point I was under Presidential orders to remain dead, my obituary was run and I was given the mission to free my classmates and teachers"

"He didn't have to make you pretend to still be dead"

"Actually he did, because both my feelings and his daily briefings were alluding to something big going down and he wanted me as a trump card"

"But you guys never made it to Iraq and the base was eventually run over by the Quintessons"

"True but did you know that as their POW's we actually made things difficult by escape attempts and simply doing shoddy work without them realizing it?"

"You guys did all that?"

"Yes we did, hoping to buy America and her allies more time to deal with the Quintessons"

"Amazing, but still I wish someone would have told us the truth so that we didn't have to deal with some very angry EDC kids joining in once they turned eighteen"

"How bad were they?"

"Let's just say that we had to keep them isolated from the rest of the trainees for a month while they took the time to truly absorb your death and properly mourn for you. Oh and several training robots we got from the EDC were Andorlians or whoever they felt ticked them off at the moment were also destroyed in their anger"

(Whistles) "Dang wish I could have seen that because really when an EDC kid loses their temper they really go all out, and by the way as you probably already know I'm the only EDC kid who can destroy a training robot without being seriously ticked off, for other EDC kids to do so means they were extremely angry, you're lucky you didn't do hand to hand combat during those periods of anger"

"Yeah it was kind of an executive decision to wait until they calmed down a bit before that happened"

"Good thing too otherwise recruits would have been seen in the infirmary on a regular basis"

"It can get that bad?"

"It is that bad, look you don't understand something due to the fact that we are at risk of being taken captive by our families enemies at all times EDC kids are trained from a very young age how to fight and shoot, and when we get angry we can channel that anger very effectively at whatever is making us angry so that means that if the enemy is making us angry they will be destroyed or badly hurt very fast and nothing you could do would stop us"

"Why not don't you have means of stopping yourselves if you guys go into a form of flashback?"

(Sighs) "I know it's stupid not to but no most EDC kids don't have a codeword that will stop them or warn others of the fact that they are no longer living in the world of reality. I myself have been given a code word because of just who I am and how deep I can go into a flashback, sometimes the codeword is loud enough to snap me out of it and I regain realization of just where I am if not the code word is always recognized by at least one person on base and they know what to do and will instruct the others on what they should be doing as well"

"Has your code word ever been activated before?"

"Yes it has during one of my summers training, I was just being assessed for hand to hand combat the summer after I had been taken captive by French terrorists doing business in America and I was doing pretty well for someone who had been through what I had. Unfortunately one of my fellow recruits did a punch exactly like my captives because of the family style he had learned to incorporate into the military self defense he had learned and it triggered the flashback, I was out of it for a good fifteen minutes and they eventually just up and sedated me. When I woke up I was told what happened which annoyed me and also made me very glad there was a safe word in place so that the recruits wouldn't be hurt too badly"

"OK then thanks for the warning now then how are we going to get you declared alive again?"

"Well first off when the prints were ran when my name came up an alert would have been given to the new President so either the base commander or I will be getting a call about reporting in to him as soon as I am medically cleared to leave. Once I do leave I head straight to Washington and the White House for a formal debrief and then once all of that is done we can finally declare me alive again"

"Isn't that just a little complicated to do all at once?"

"In some ways yes but in others no because really if you think about it since I was under Presidential orders initially when I faked my death I can't be punished and certain people within government will already have things prepped for my return. Now then if I had decided to continue the charade on my own it would be a bit more difficult however since I do have that kind of authority under certain circumstances it's still very doable"

"Wait just how special are you?"

"Extremely to the point actually that not only do I have to obey the laws of the country and state but I have unique rules and laws in regards to what I can and cannot do"

"So what will you do seeing as how you are seventeen?"

"Well I am actually going to try and get my GED and then with my families permission I am going to go into the Navy full on and keep my qualifications for everything else I need to be qualified up to date just in case I'm ever needed"

"How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen which means I could potentially enter military service but I need my families permission for that so once I get things sorted with the President I'm going to do just that"

"You know I still find it hard to believe you report only to the President"

"When did you find out?"

"A year after your death a soldier asked what it would take to have your qualifications because there had been rumors going about how you had special qualifications that no other soldier had in the military and was a Lt. even though you were just a kid and that's when we were told no one could have your qualifications without your or the President's approval seeing as how you only report to the President that shocked everyone actually though soon after the EDC did a mind wipe of everyone but team and base leaders"

"That would do it"

"Oh by the way even if you get those orders a transport plane isn't due for another two days due to weather"

"Well since I've been given the medical all clear I'll be getting some sleep and will be taking a patrol shift later, if I'm not up by 1900 hours" (7 pm) "wake me up and I'll be ready in a flash for duty"

With those words she just sits back into the chair and goes to sleep

"I still find it hard to believe she had the same talent veteran soldiers have in regards to sleep"

One of the rescued Marines was still up and asked a question

"What talent is that?"

"The ability to sleep any where's no matter what position or time it is and apparently she also has the ability to be up and functional at a moments notice which comes in handy too"

"If things had happened differently would we also have that ability?"

"Possibly but honestly I see it more in special forces than regular forces"

"What's different about special forces?"

"They get the toughest missions out of all the military personnel, the missions no one is really expected to survive yet people always do anyways, sometimes it's the whole team and sometimes it's only one, of course sometimes no one survives the mission but that's what they signed up for so they expect it could happen to them even if they don't necessarily make plans for it"

At seven Juliet actually did need to be woken up because she didn't realize it but the stress of the previous five years had caught up to her in regards to sleep, she accepted the coffee given to her though she grimaced when she drank it and once she was armed she was on the border of the camp ready for any and all trouble that should come

"So how's the coffee?"

"Bad it's not even military grade coffee which makes it that much worse"

"Wait you can handle military grade coffee?"

"Have been since I was...seven years old"

"Isn't that a bit young?"

"Not for EDC kids, look we learn from an early age how to handle ourselves and that includes the coffee issue we start by six and a half to seven years old eight being the latest unless you're adopted at a later age"

"Well now that we know that we'll make sure you get the heavy if not good stuff, sad to say the good stuff was taken a few weeks ago due to multiple attacks at base camp and people needed the caffeine badly just to stay awake during normal duty hours"

"The attacks were that frequent?"

"Oh yeah a few people didn't even awake once or twice when the sirens went off they were that tired"

They continue patrol and nothing actually happened so once she was off shift at 0800 (8am) she went straight back to sleep in a temp bunk and she slept the rest of the day awake and no one disturbed her. When she finally woke up at 2000 hours (8 pm) she got dinner and was told to just relax for one day since she was headed on the transport ship tomorrow anyways


	10. Chapter 10

"But I..."

"No buts Lt. you've been through a lot yourself lately so just let the normal base personnel do their jobs your only job is to get better"

(Sighs) "I understand sir"

"You know I've heard you never willingly give up without a fight"

"Well while I'm technically under Presidential command only depending on the situation I still have to obey base commanders and honestly it would be stupid for me to patrol right now anyways. My body is still trying to cope with the whole we're free concept and I've been on an emotional roller coaster since we were freed. First I thought my injuries were more serious then they actually were considering how weak I was feeling, then I was starting to realize that we might actually be free after five long hard years, then there's the fact that I finally used my true identity for the first time in five years even without Presidential orders because it had been my decision three days before we were freed that I would do so to rally the group for another escape attempt, and then right after patrol when I was still at base camp, eating and seeing friendly uniforms it finally hit me that we are well and truly free from that place. I am physically and emotionally drained from all the revelations at once"

"I see your point Lt. just make sure that you're ready when the transport plane gets here"

"No problem sir seeing as how I don't have any belongings due to being a POW, uh sir you wouldn't happen to have a spare uniform on you would you?"

"Sorry Lt. but what you have is what you get, even though you do indeed have orders to see the President once you're back in the states, I just got the call two minutes ago right before you voluntarily entered my offices"

(Sighs) "I understand sir, just wish there had been a uniform oh well it is what it is"

"Well part of your orders are to go straight to them once the plane lands I think they said something about what you're wearing being proof of what you guys have been through over the past five years for the UN"

"Oh that makes sense actually OK I see where they're going with this"

The next day she was finally leaving the place of five hard years and about fifteen hours later she was in Washington DC and headed to the White House courteous of a Secret Service escort

"No offense ma'am but you look pathetic"

"I know but I was also a prisoner for five years and this is the only clothes I really have on me no one had a spare uniform I'm afraid, and I'm one of the lucky ones I'm mainly malnourished others have injuries which could force them into medical retirement"

Finally Kerenai was in front of the new President who was actually female

"Madam President it's nice to meet you"

"Same here I've heard stories about you from both my successors but never expected to meet you in real life, when the hit on my computer activated I was shocked for about five seconds and then realized you would have to be brought in to be debriefed and get new orders from me"

"Indeed Ma'am first off you should know that it was pretty much routine, except for the occasional escape attempts we were forced to make weapons for them that we deliberately sabotaged on occasion but not too often so that they wouldn't get too specious"

"So what has the past five years been personally?"

"Hard I hated every minute of making weapons for the enemy to take down my country and I sometimes thought about revealing myself without Presidential permission due to the fact that as I was considered dead I was no longer under yours or the previous President's jurisdiction"

"And apparently once you were freed you revealed yourself anyways"

"I was going to do it that day anyways as a way to gather the troops and try and get us to escape"

"Well I think for now you need a break and talk with your family about what happens next and once you do let me know so that I know where you fall under my jurisdiction"

"I already know where I want to go ma'am I do need permission from my family first though since I'm a minor and to be honest it would be good to spend a month with my family again"

"Why would you need your families permission because you're a minor?"

"I'm going full Navy, but I will also make sure my other qualifications are kept up in all my other areas that I'm qualified for"

"I can make sure you do that all before you're in the Navy if you're sure about this"

"I am I guess I can wait until I'm eighteen to fully become Navy because honestly to re qualify I only need a month in each area"

"True enough"

They continue the debrief where Juliet gives a more detailed account of the past five years which really was routine and the President told her what had been going on in regards to both the country and the EDC kids for the past five years including the fact that after she had been declared dead after losing contact with the transport plane all EDC kids from the age of ten and up were fully cleared to know about her. Suddenly they heard an explosion which sent the Secret Service into action

"Kerenai you need to leave Madam President you need to head to the bunker"

"Maybe I could help at the scene of the explosion, know where it was?"

"We think it was the FBI" (Federal Bureau of Investigation) "Building"

"Right I'll head there then"

As it turned out the Secret Service was correct in what the target was, seeing as how she knew first aid Kerenai helped tend to the wounded until emergency services could arrive to take over and she overheard the director read a note aloud

"Attention to all affected I am a bomb maker and this is but the first attack of many I target government buildings whether they're Federal or not. I am back in action after the work of a kid took me down several years ago signed Mathews Grazing"

Juliet walks over to the director

"Sir did I just hear the name Mathews Grazing?"

"I didn't realize you were close enough, look this is a private matter not something a civilian should get involved with"

"I'm afraid that's not possible sir, if that's who I think it is...we've got problems like you wouldn't believe, problems that only I can help with"

"Sorry miss but that's not possible, um what is your name?"

"Juliet Kerenai sir, and yes I am the same Kerenai who was supposed to die at her school a little over five years ago, you should be getting a Presidential notice of my survival seeing as how I was under orders to continue faking my death when it was discovered I survived, though I doubt it was supposed to last this long but hey, that's what happens when you're a POW to the Quintessons"

Suddenly the director's phone beeped telling him exactly what Kerenai just told him so he allowed her help seeing as how he had read the case file of the last time that name had been heard


	11. Chapter 11

"OK you're in, but what if it's someone just using the same name?"

"Then I'll back off but if it is him...he's bad news and I haven't heard of him since I was nine we always just assumed he went underground, left the country without us knowing somehow or had been killed"

"Just how bad is he?"

(Sighs) "Not here, not until we get a more secured location because some of what you need are in secure files and unless I am a secure federal building even I can't access those files and as one of the people on the case I can indeed access the files despite my age"

"But why does it have to be a secure federal building, can't you access it from a secure computer any where's in the country or on your secure phone?"

"Nope, that's a safety feature built into the file for reasons I am not discussing in public"

"Fine I'll see if the NCIS" (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) "will let us borrow their computers and rooms, unless it has to be an FBI building"

"Nope any federal building will do all I need are a federal building and a secure computer and I'm good to go in regards to gaining access to that file, but as far as I know I'm the only person on the old case still in DC I need to check and see if anyone else is here or if they've been transferred unless they've also..."

"You also want to check and see if they've been killed in the line of duty or some other way don't you?"

"Yes I need to know so that I know just how many people remember the case and who doesn't know, if need be I'll read you guys in on the case but first I need everyone who was involved earlier back so that I don't have to do too much explaining except where it comes in regards to my being alive"

"OK so about five hours should do it right? I think that should give me enough time for you to find out what you need to do and for me to be updated on my agents"

"Sounds about right, oh and I think that the letter should be fingerprinted just so we know who wrote that letter, thank goodness you were thinking about it possibly being evidence and wore gloves when you touched the letter"

"Agreed that's something else we'll need NCIS to do for us"

Five hours later they had permission from NCIS to not only use their computers and offices but also the use of their agents as it turned out that at the same time the FBI was looking into him so was the NCIS for the possible murder of a Marine right around the time Juliet was brought into the case. Juliet found out that she was the last living member of the original case agents so she had a lot of explaining to do so that everyone understood what the case was about. She also found out that the agents injured in the blast would recover, though one person had to be medically retired as he was paralyzed thanks to the explosion everyone else would take various amounts of time to recover and get back into the field but they would indeed recover and return once passing a psych evaluation required whenever something major happens to them. They also found out about the prints and they were indeed Mathews Grazing's though that was only confirmed right as everyone who was currently needed was in the borrowed meeting room

"Hey Kerenai it is indeed Mathews Grazing's both the handwriting analysis and the fingerprints confirm it's him"

"Thanks for that information director" (sighs) "OK here's the deal first of all everyone should know that Mathews Grazing is a bomber, an extremely good bomber at that, if you don't believe me here's the case file on him"

The agents see just how good he was several confirmed bombing sites and a few suspected cases that could never be proved

"Man this guy is good but just how did you get involved in the investigation Kerenai?"

(Sighs) "When I was nine during the summer due to my unique situation was doing training with the Navy when we were attacked by French terrorists. Due to my age I was separated from the unit and tortured for a month, during that time they wanted to blow up some federal buildings and decided to bring in an outsider to help them with the bombs since none of them were explosives experts at the time. They found and brought in Mathews Grazing after two weeks, whenever he wasn't working or had trouble with the bombs he...he whipped and beat me into unconsciousness several times. I was eventually rescued by my unit and wasn't expected to survive but I did. During my physical recovery I helped them with the case which helped capture the French terrorists and almost brought down Grazing but he escaped. We always thought he was dead, underground in hiding or had escaped the country guess he was just waiting until the right time to strike again, during the intervening years without my knowledge everyone else who worked on the case either died in the line of duty or in the case of the lead agent quickly died from a cancer that wasn't detected until it was too late. Due to me being under Presidential orders to fake my death and then of course being a POW considered dead he thought anyone who stopped him the first time wouldn't be able to help stop him the second time thus the reason he most likely resurfaced now"

"Except he was an idiot and targeted the FBI from the start which means we'll be after him even harder this time"

"Exactly, oh and I don't know if it's pertinent or not but I sometimes heard him ranting while he was beating me up he sometimes talked about a bombing on a Navy base that happened to be stopped by a Marine"

"That's it NCIS is definitely involved now"

"Good thing there aren't any statute of limitations on murder now isn't there?"

"Agreed tell the head NCIS agent that they were right about Grazing murdering a Marine which officially makes them part of the case"

Once that was done and the agents were briefed on the current situation more information was given and talked about until an NCIS agents noticed the time

"OK that's it everyone in this room is leaving until tomorrow once everyone's had a good nights rest"

Everyone looks at the clock and realizes just how late it was in the night

"Wow OK I wasn't expecting the initial meeting to go on so late, guess there was more information to pass around then we initially thought, looks like the agents is right on this one"

"But Kerenai one would think that you above all people would..."

"Look boss in a way yes I would like to nail the creep after all he's done to me and everyone else he's killed or injured with his bombs but if we don't rest we can't think clearly, and if we can't think clearly we can't do our jobs properly so let's save what work we've done so far and get some sleep, besides until I transfer the proper security clearance codes to the file no one but me can access this thing and quite frankly I'm so tired I think I'm starting to see double which isn't a good thing trust me"

"Just how much sleep have you gotten over the past five years?"

"Up to the point where we POW's were rescued not very much and what little rest we got wasn't always the greatest, it's going to take a bit for me to readjust to the real world and not the POW world and actually catch up on some real sleep"

"We understand go and get some rest we'll do what we can without those files for now seeing as how if I leave you to it I highly doubt you'll wake until the afternoon"

"Wake me up at 1200" (12 noon) "if I'm not here by then"

They all say they will and once she leaves they all agree not to so that she could get the rest she so desperately needed. The next day though she wouldn't get the sleep she needed because she woke up at 0700 (7 am) thanks to a nightmare in regards to the past five years, she notices the time and decides to just head into the office grabbing a bad cup of coffee on the way there and once in the office she gets some of the good stuff as she liked to call military grade coffee that was also premium coffee. When the rest of the group arrived they were shocked to see her already there and working on giving the rest of the team access to those files that they needed access to in case she herself couldn't access them for whatever reason

"When did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago and man do I still need coffee stupid nightmare"

They worked on the case for several hours when at 1300 (1 pm) they all agreed to stop for lunch

"OK two hour lunch break, one hour for actual lunch and one hour to check out our sources and then we meet back up here"

"See if any of the NCIS agents want in on the interviews or if they have their own sources to go to seeing as how they're working the case from a different angle"

"Right will do they'll probably appreciate lunch too"

The two groups split up and the NCIS did indeed appreciate the offer of lunch and talking to FBI informants due to the fact that they had run dry in regards to their leads with their informants. After two hours everyone was back with nothing new or so they thought

"Where's Kerenai and Delano?"

"I thought they would be back by now you know how efficient Kerenai can be in regards to information gathering"

"Yeah we've heard stories about her"

"Not to mention seen some of it in action in just a little over one day"

"Yeah forgot about that maybe a meeting with an informant took longer than she thought"

Suddenly the FBI director's phone rang

"Hello...Kerenai where are you?...say what?!...when did this happen?...have the proper authorities been called?...okay we'll be there in fifteen minutes bye" (hangs up) "guys we've gotta go there's been a shooting where Kerenai and Delano were and yes they got involved apparently Grazing has some buddies helping him again and saw the two federal agents with an informant, the informant is dead and Delano is seriously injured ambulances are on the way but due to the fact that this involves federal agents we're needed at the scene of the shooting"

"OK you're in, but what if it's someone just using the same name?"

"Then I'll back off but if it is him...he's bad news and I haven't heard of him since I was nine we always just assumed he went underground, left the country without us knowing somehow or had been killed"

"Just how bad is he?"

(Sighs) "Not here, not until we get a more secured location because some of what you need are in secure files and unless I am a secure federal building even I can't access those files and as one of the people on the case I can indeed access the files despite my age"

"But why does it have to be a secure federal building, can't you access it from a secure computer any where's in the country or on your secure phone?"

"Nope, that's a safety feature built into the file for reasons I am not discussing in public"

"Fine I'll see if the NCIS" (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) "will let us borrow their computers and rooms, unless it has to be an FBI building"

"Nope any federal building will do all I need are a federal building and a secure computer and I'm good to go in regards to gaining access to that file, but as far as I know I'm the only person on the old case still in DC I need to check and see if anyone else is here or if they've been transferred unless they've also..."

"You also want to check and see if they've been killed in the line of duty or some other way don't you?"

"Yes I need to know so that I know just how many people remember the case and who doesn't know, if need be I'll read you guys in on the case but first I need everyone who was involved earlier back so that I don't have to do too much explaining except where it comes in regards to my being alive"

"OK so about five hours should do it right? I think that should give me enough time for you to find out what you need to do and for me to be updated on my agents"

"Sounds about right, oh and I think that the letter should be fingerprinted just so we know who wrote that letter, thank goodness you were thinking about it possibly being evidence and wore gloves when you touched the letter"

"Agreed that's something else we'll need NCIS to do for us"

Five hours later they had permission from NCIS to not only use their computers and offices but also the use of their agents as it turned out that at the same time the FBI was looking into him so was the NCIS for the possible murder of a Marine right around the time Juliet was brought into the case. Juliet found out that she was the last living member of the original case agents so she had a lot of explaining to do so that everyone understood what the case was about. She also found out that the agents injured in the blast would recover, though one person had to be medically retired as he was paralyzed thanks to the explosion everyone else would take various amounts of time to recover and get back into the field but they would indeed recover and return once passing a psych evaluation required whenever something major happens to them. They also found out about the prints and they were indeed Mathews Grazing's though that was only confirmed right as everyone who was currently needed was in the borrowed meeting room

"Hey Kerenai it is indeed Mathews Grazing's both the handwriting analysis and the fingerprints confirm it's him"

"Thanks for that information director" (sighs) "OK here's the deal first of all everyone should know that Mathews Grazing is a bomber, an extremely good bomber at that, if you don't believe me here's the case file on him"

The agents see just how good he was several confirmed bombing sites and a few suspected cases that could never be proved

"Man this guy is good but just how did you get involved in the investigation Kerenai?"

(Sighs) "When I was nine during the summer due to my unique situation was doing training with the Navy when we were attacked by French terrorists. Due to my age I was separated from the unit and tortured for a month, during that time they wanted to blow up some federal buildings and decided to bring in an outsider to help them with the bombs since none of them were explosives experts at the time. They found and brought in Mathews Grazing after two weeks, whenever he wasn't working or had trouble with the bombs he...he whipped and beat me into unconsciousness several times. I was eventually rescued by my unit and wasn't expected to survive but I did. During my physical recovery I helped them with the case which helped capture the French terrorists and almost brought down Grazing but he escaped. We always thought he was dead, underground in hiding or had escaped the country guess he was just waiting until the right time to strike again, during the intervening years without my knowledge everyone else who worked on the case either died in the line of duty or in the case of the lead agent quickly died from a cancer that wasn't detected until it was too late. Due to me being under Presidential orders to fake my death and then of course being a POW considered dead he thought anyone who stopped him the first time wouldn't be able to help stop him the second time thus the reason he most likely resurfaced now"

"Except he was an idiot and targeted the FBI from the start which means we'll be after him even harder this time"

"Exactly, oh and I don't know if it's pertinent or not but I sometimes heard him ranting while he was beating me up he sometimes talked about a bombing on a Navy base that happened to be stopped by a Marine"

"That's it NCIS is definitely involved now"

"Good thing there aren't any statute of limitations on murder now isn't there?"

"Agreed tell the head NCIS agent that they were right about Grazing murdering a Marine which officially makes them part of the case"

Once that was done and the agents were briefed on the current situation more information was given and talked about until an NCIS agents noticed the time

"OK that's it everyone in this room is leaving until tomorrow once everyone's had a good nights rest"

Everyone looks at the clock and realizes just how late it was in the night

"Wow OK I wasn't expecting the initial meeting to go on so late, guess there was more information to pass around then we initially thought, looks like the agents is right on this one"

"But Kerenai one would think that you above all people would..."

"Look boss in a way yes I would like to nail the creep after all he's done to me and everyone else he's killed or injured with his bombs but if we don't rest we can't think clearly, and if we can't think clearly we can't do our jobs properly so let's save what work we've done so far and get some sleep, besides until I transfer the proper security clearance codes to the file no one but me can access this thing and quite frankly I'm so tired I think I'm starting to see double which isn't a good thing trust me"

"Just how much sleep have you gotten over the past five years?"

"Up to the point where we POW's were rescued not very much and what little rest we got wasn't always the greatest, it's going to take a bit for me to readjust to the real world and not the POW world and actually catch up on some real sleep"

"We understand go and get some rest we'll do what we can without those files for now seeing as how if I leave you to it I highly doubt you'll wake until the afternoon"

"Wake me up at 1200" (12 noon) "if I'm not here by then"

They all say they will and once she leaves they all agree not to so that she could get the rest she so desperately needed. The next day though she wouldn't get the sleep she needed because she woke up at 0700 (7 am) thanks to a nightmare in regards to the past five years, she notices the time and decides to just head into the office grabbing a bad cup of coffee on the way there and once in the office she gets some of the good stuff as she liked to call military grade coffee that was also premium coffee. When the rest of the group arrived they were shocked to see her already there and working on giving the rest of the team access to those files that they needed access to in case she herself couldn't access them for whatever reason

"When did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago and man do I still need coffee stupid nightmare"

They worked on the case for several hours when at 1300 (1 pm) they all agreed to stop for lunch

"OK two hour lunch break, one hour for actual lunch and one hour to check out our sources and then we meet back up here"

"See if any of the NCIS agents want in on the interviews or if they have their own sources to go to seeing as how they're working the case from a different angle"

"Right will do they'll probably appreciate lunch too"

The two groups split up and the NCIS did indeed appreciate the offer of lunch and talking to FBI informants due to the fact that they had run dry in regards to their leads with their informants. After two hours everyone was back with nothing new or so they thought

"Where's Kerenai and Delano?"

"I thought they would be back by now you know how efficient Kerenai can be in regards to information gathering"

"Yeah we've heard stories about her"

"Not to mention seen some of it in action in just a little over one day"

"Yeah forgot about that maybe a meeting with an informant took longer than she thought"

Suddenly the FBI director's phone rang

"Hello...Kerenai where are you?...say what?!...when did this happen?...have the proper authorities been called?...okay we'll be there in fifteen minutes bye" (hangs up) "guys we've gotta go there's been a shooting where Kerenai and Delano were and yes they got involved apparently Grazing has some buddies helping him again and saw the two federal agents with an informant, the informant is dead and Delano is seriously injured ambulances are on the way but due to the fact that this involves federal agents we're needed at the scene of the shooting"


	12. Chapter 12

"Who's telling NCIS about their agent?"

"Actually it appears Kerenai called the NCIS agent's boss first and me second they're already on their way we have to play catch up"

"Right let's get going then"

Fifteen minutes later they arrived to a scene of chaos there were two dead bodies, multiple injuries from what they could tell and the scene was a mess from just how many items were shot to pieces by both sides. When the FBI got there they saw Kerenai giving an interview to a police officer and NCIS agent at the same time they could tell that she wasn't very happy about what had happened but they were shocked that she wasn't worse off then she was when she called and had been looking when she left for lunch a little over two hours ago they walk over just as Juliet finishes her statement

"...And that's basically what happened, once the shooting stopped I called 911 and made sure no one left the scene. My two perpetrators were knocked out by a couple of bystanders when they noticed the two trying to escape, once I cuffed them I just waited until the ambulances arrived and then called NCIS due to the fact that one of their agents was hurt and then I called the FBI since I'm currently under their jurisdiction"

"All right that should be enough for now if we need more information from you where should we call or do you have a cell phone?"

(Sighs) "I do have a cell phone but I'd rather not use it yet so if you need to get in touch with me officer just call NCIS headquarters and they should be able to get a message to me and of course agent Johnson here has access to me any time of the day so long as I'm in the office seeing as how we're going to be rebuilding the FBI building for a few months"

"Why won't you use your cell phone?"

She hesitates and then a fellow agent realizes what was wrong having been told why she was dressed the way she was when they first saw her

"You think the enemy did something to your phone while you were a POW don't you?"

"Exactly, even though I have new clothes now when I first arrived in DC I was in a very ragged uniform that barely seemed to be a uniform anymore"

"What happened to the uniform?"

"Well as you've already heard up until a couple of days ago I was a POW due to what we were forced to do the uniform has become torn and dirty and hardly qualifies as clothes much less a military uniform if we POW's had gone through inspection that day we would have failed the uniform code part of regular inspections anyhow I was separated from my cell phone for a time while in the camp and I have no idea if the Quintessons did anything to the phone while in their possession and as I have yet to replace it with another secure phone I don't want to use mine if I can help it"

"I understand very well we'll contact you through NCIS if we need to get in touch"

They head back to the NCIS building only to discover a surprise message, it turned out that Mathews Grazing was mocking them by leaving a message for them about how he'd never be caught

"OK he's a big idiot if he thinks we'll just let him get away"

"Though you haven't been doing so good in capturing him Kerenai and you're supposed to be the one who knows him best"

"OK I'll give you that one but just think for a moment, if he was hard to catch the first time wouldn't he be just as hard to catch the second time?"

"True, oh by the way we just got a message from a Secret Service agent stating that if you want to continue this case you're going to need to take your GED" (General Education Diploma) "by this weekend and actually pass"

"Sure I already have the test scheduled for tomorrow so I'll be getting in late"

The next day Juliet takes the GED using her true identity and was instantly told she passed her classes so she went to the NCIS building and starting working on the case again when she suddenly made a connection she hadn't made before

"Of course how could I be so stupid? I know exactly where and about when he'll attack next"

"Where is he going to attack?"

"The subway within the next three days too"

"How can you tell?"

"Simple he's using the same pattern as last time just in a different city"

"Wait how is the subway linked to the federal government though?"

"Easy some federal agents use the subway to get around and to work, not to mention an attack on the subway would create a lot of chaos, and of course there's the fact that the FBI would need to investigate the bombing to see if it's a terrorist act of any kind where he can take pot shots at all of us"

"I see you've made your point Kerenai what now?"

"Simple we trap him at his own game, but to do so we need to have the media's help and the help of the subway which won't be very easy I can tell you that right now, and now that I think of it we'd also need the help of the DC PD"

"Why would we need all of their help?"

"Faking a terrorist attack on the subway"

"OK are you insane? I for one would not want to cause mass panic at a false alarm"

"And if we don't do something Grazing will within the next three days and then we won't be able to catch him he's too slick like that"

"If we know the target we can get there early and catch him in the act"

"You know how we almost caught him last time?"

"No how?"

"Pure luck, I was walking back to the building with an order of lunch and I just happened to see him as he was leaving the area of his next attack casing the place out as it was, I chased him and got into a shootout, he went into the river and that's how we lost him last time because we didn't know if he was dead or alive it's been a little over five years since that day now do you want to trap him or not?"

Just then there was a knock on the door and an NCIS agent came in

"Sorry for the interruption but there's a Captain Fairborne on the line for Juliet Kerenai does anybody know who that is?"

Juliet speaks up

"Thanks for the info I'll take the call in here"

She picks up the phone and hears the call transfer to the office

"Hello?...hey, Marissa...yes it's me...I'm fine...yes I'm in Washington DC...sure put him on...hey Sound wave how's it going?...I see sorry about that...not my fault I was a Quintesson POW...hey at least you guys knew I was actually alive for a short time the rest of the EDC kids didn't even get that pleasure...only a few days now...sorry but how about you have a cell phone in the hands of the enemy for a few hours and see what you do about it then...yes you can tell the others you've been in contact with me..._S__ound wave I've switched to Cybertronian to tell you something classified to our family only...it appears that there is an attack planned for a few months from now at one of our further outposts and that they've already set the stage for a takeover of Cybertron though they of course didn't tell me how...yes I'll call you as soon as I have a secured cell phone...oh that'll be a big help send it to the NCIS headquarters seeing as how the FBI building is currently destroyed...one name for you Mathews Grazing..yes the same Mathews Grazing we weren't sure about when I was ten years old...okay you too...bye_"

She hangs up and sees them staring at her

"Okay now I know you guys were briefed on my family situation due to extenuating circumstances"

"Sorry but this is the first time we've ever heard a human speak Cybertronian so fluently heck you almost sound exactly like them and according to EDC officers that language is hard to learn just so you can understand what is going on speaking it is even worse"

"Except I've grown up hearing the language so once I was old enough to speak I also started speaking the language which is why both English and Cybertronian are considered my first languages"

Well they continue discussing what would be needed to catch Grazing and got no condense on it that day and the next day they woke up to reports of a bombing on the subway which of course required FBI response as soon as they heard

"OK maybe we should have gone with Kerenai's plan to capture Grazing"

"Hey it could be the work of another terrorist you never know"

Kerenai goes over to the rest of the team

"Sadly this wasn't the work of someone else I already have proof that it was Grazing"

"How so?"

"He's once again left his calling card"

She shows them the note that was left behind declaring Grazing had struck again. Suddenly there was a commotion and they saw three police officers struggling to keep hold of Grazing who managed to finally break out of the officers grasps

"Stop him now!"

Juliet just sighs puts her arms close to her with her hands looking like she's holding a ball and calls out an attack while thrusting her arms straight out from her

"Arranyan energy beam!"

The beam of light hits Grazing and stops him cold, the officers closest to him are initially shocked and then they quickly cuff him and hand him over to the federal authorities

"Finally we've got the creep after almost seven years"

"What makes you think we've been after this guy for seven years Kerenai?"

"Simple I've been looking over the files again and the group had been after this guy for two years before I joined in, so I have a valid question now"

"What is it Kerenai?"

"Who gets him first us or the NCIS?"

"You know that's actually a good question we've both got dibs on him"

They ultimately decide to discuss it further at NCIS headquarters and if that doesn't work let the judge decide who has him. Two hours later they still didn't know who had the guy mainly because the NCIS team was out on their own investigation and they hadn't come back yet so talking about a known terrorist who had killed a Marine and many others and who had dibs on him wouldn't happen until the NCIS team was back from field. Finally though the NCIS team was indeed back and they had all discussed who would have Mathews Grazing first and who's punishments would be better and they actually agreed that the harshest punishment would be for the death of the Marine and everything else that he did would come after with some still pretty hefty punishments

"OK now let's just hope that the judge will go for it"

"They should after all we made the agreement together and we're also writing up our reports and final decisions together"

"What if they ask how the guy was caught in the first place?"

"Simple by now all federal judges would have been told about me being alive and all federal judges are required to know about my special powers in case I have to use them, this ways they'll know if I overstepped my boundaries or not"

"Well since it will still be a few weeks before we have court why don't we hold off on paperwork until Thursday, leave early today and tomorrow take Juliet out to the nearby park that has horseback riding it should be wonderful"

"Does Juliet even know how to ride a horse?"

"I know it's been a few years but every winter during winter break I would visit a nearby farm and go horseback riding, my family always said it was to just have some fun but I also thought of it as potential training should I have to go overseas and use a horse as transportation or if something happened here in America and I needed to ride a horse to safety"

The next day they all head to the park and are greeted by some park rangers on patrol who tell them about certain trails currently being off limits to all visitors


	13. Chapter 13

"Why would you close down those trails ranger?"

"Simple a few weeks ago there was a major storm in the area unfortunately we still haven't gotten to the closed trails yet they're just too dangerous to travel right now, seeing as how we only manage about one trail a week"

"OK we'll keep off the trails then thanks rangers hope to see you again"

"Agreed, well we're off"

They continue on one of the designated trails and while eating lunch Juliet reads up on the map of the area marking which trails were closed in her mind and was quickly familiar with the park, she even noticed potential back trails that might not be in use very often and thus not managed as well as the main trials. After lunch they decided to just explore on their own each going their own separate ways but having a designated time and meeting point so that they could all go home for the night before going back into the office to finish what paperwork they had and to continue the investigation involving Mathews Grazing

"You know if not for the director's order I highly doubt we would have taken such a break until after the case was solved and fully investigated"

"True but you have to remember something Mathews Grazing is no ordinary terrorist, we have tons of files to go through plus I think I know why he's doing this, he's probably been told by the President what my plans are in regards to service to this country so he's making sure I have some time to relax before I head off to recruitment and after basic training again I'll probably be headed off to war again"

"Well see you guys in a few hours"

"See ya"

They go their separate ways and Juliet actually finds and goes on several of the service trails that she thought she had seen and had indeed figured out what they were. Three hours later she ran into a park ranger filling up on some water and he stopped to talk to her

"Hey how you doing?"

"I'm doing fine ranger just refilling my water bottle"

"I wouldn't use the river if I was you"

"Don't worry I always carry water purification tablets and even then I know how to boil water to make it safe"

"Just making sure, we don't think anything nasty is in the river but you can never be too careful, by the way if you're going to continue down this trail I think I should warn you that..."

Suddenly a report of a missing kid is heard over the rangers radio and this kid was diabetic too

"Looks like I have to go just be careful due to mountain lions seen on this trail"

"Wait I came with a group of people, let me call them and then I'll help with the search"

"Go right on ahead we could use all the help we can get"

Juliet brings out her new cell phone and dials one of her comrades numbers

"Hey John there's been a report of a missing kid happened just now and I was thinking of staying to help with the search...you're already at the command center?...where was the child last seen then?...I see we're actually close to that location so how about the ranger and I check it out first while the rest of the volunteers get organized...yeah I just had that thought as well ask the parents about it would ya...OK we'll rendezvous in five hours then...because I estimate it will be too dark to continue the search at least on horseback in five hours...OK you too...bye"

Juliet hangs up and sees the ranger just looking at her expectantly

"So you got the same reports I did about the last location seen?"

"Indeed I did ranger, come on I think I know a shortcut"

She turns the horse around and then swiftly kicks it hind quarters sending the horse into a gallop which the ranger quickly matches

"Where are you headed miss?"

"An old service trail that I saw on the map today and then went on after lunch, I have a kind of instinct when it comes to maps where I can instantly understand the maps as soon as I see them though it is better for me to have actually been in the area before because things change after the map is made"

"I think I might know which trail you're talking about but the reason why it's not as taken care of as the others is because we found a new safer trail that replaced that old one"

"I know but it's still a good trail to get to the kids last known location a lot faster then the other trails service or not that we would have to take otherwise"

"You have a point miss OK I'm following you on this one"

They get to the kids last known location and slow the horses down to a walk and start calling the kids name

"Sandra! Sandra where are you?"

They continue like this stopping every so often to see if they could here her with no such luck, during the search Juliet's phone rang with important information

"Hello?...hey John what's up?...I see can you tell me where...how long was Sandra missing before the parents reported it to the park rangers?...I see...yeah I know it's not good...OK if we don't find her by nightfall we're going to have to switch gears then...I know that but which is more important a missing child or that creep?...OK OK I'll behave while others discuss it...yeah I've got connections in that area that aren't official why?...oh I see where you're going yeah I could potentially do that...oh wait they think I'm dead though so I can't until I can go to them personally and prove it's me...if I could they don't have a problem going to authorities...simple they're either EDC kids or current or former service members that's how...OK we'll try that and hopefully get a good outcome...yeah you too...bye"

She hangs up and goes over to the ranger who went a little ways up ahead to give her some privacy

"We just got new information a family friend was with them and while they've never done anything before they've recently been getting stranger in their habits around their daughter almost as if they want her for themselves, if this child isn't found by nightfall we're going to have to change gears and assume this is a kidnapping case which means my friends and I take over"

"Why's that?"

"Two reasons which actually boils down to one the friends live in Maine not Virginia"

"Which means that it will cross state lines and that makes it the FBI's jurisdiction not ours, but how can you and your friends...you're FBI agents aren't you?"

"Yeah we're wrapping up another case and were ordered to take a few days off the case so we came here to actually relax"

"Well then if she's not found by nightfall then I will indeed bow to you and your teams expertise in these matters"

They finally are forced to head back to base camp with no sign of the girl and as far as they knew no reports of her being found either. Once at base camp Juliet gets off her horse and goes over to the group

"No sign of her or the friends?"

"No none and we've had teams searching the entire park for them"

(Sighs) "I guess that means we talk to the director and change gears in regards to the girl"

"Yeah guess we do, unless..."

They all look at each other in realization and at the same time

"The NCIS!"

They all laugh and Juliet just shakes her head while talking

"Of course why didn't we think of it sooner? After all we've already decided that the death of the Marine would trump all other charges of manslaughter and terrorism"

"Simple Kerenai we're tired, hungry and frustrated at not finding even a clue as to where the kid might be in the park"

They head back to NCIS headquarters where Juliet gets a surprise an EDC kid she went to school with when she was twelve and had actually been at the pool that day was at NCIS headquarters due to the fact that her father needed to get some files and EDC kids were authorized to get files for there parents. Of course the EDC kid was surprised themselves at seeing a "dead" Kerenai

"No, just, just no you're dead you died when you were twelve"

"No Mark I'm not dead"

"You died! I saw you lying on the floor bleeding after having used your powers the Andorlians killed you when they took us captive for three weeks"

"Mark I didn't die, somehow police came and initially declared me dead but paramedics found a pulse, it was barely there but I was alive, I almost didn't make it several times but finally I stabilized The President at the time decided to keep up the ruse that I was dead for my safety at first and then because he was getting reports of things going down hill fast and he needed me in Iraq to help with the situation there and I was getting a bad feeling as well. I was actually the one that freed you after three weeks of captivity and I must say I was only barely well enough for that at the time, once I freed you I went to Paris Island to become a Marine where only the base commander knew who I truly was. I graduated and headed to Iraq to deal with the Quintessons there but our plane never made it. I was a POW for five years Mark I only just got freed about a week ago now and have met the new President and for five years even though the President's before her knew my false identity they believed me dead because the Quintessons never declared having POW's. I was supposed to reveal myself under Presidential order while in Iraq but I never got that order and instead on the day we were freed I revealed myself to be alive and the current President got the alert of the fact that I was actually alive. Mark I never meant to hurt anyone but it was for your own good, look into my eyes Mark and tell me what you see"

Mark takes a good hard look into her eyes and sees only truth he quickly hugs her tightly and whispers into her ears

"We thought we'd lost you"

"I know I'm sorry it was never supposed to last this long"

They separate and Mark quickly gets his dads files

"Hey Mark I just thought of something"

"What is it Juliet?"

"Well we have a kidnapping case on our hands and I was wondering if you could let the EDC kid community know that I'm actually alive and some of them know my other contacts so they can let my contacts know that I'm alive and then I can use my resources other then the FBI to try and find the kid"

"Sure I can do that, hey wait a minute since when did you know we were fully cleared to know the truth about you from the age of ten?"

"When I got back to debrief the President the President also debriefed me"

"That would do it, sure I can do that and even one better, about two years ago there was another kidnapping case where I lived before now and I was actually allowed to help being an EDC kid and what not, well I've actually developed my own contacts in the state because you see before being transferred here dad was transferred to Maine"

"Excellent that will be a big help"

"Indeed it would be oh by the way Mark Mathews Grazing is currently in custody could you help the NCIS go through FBI files on the guy since we have to completely turn over our case to them even though we had already agreed they had first dibs because of his killing a Marine"

"I don't have access to those files Juliet and is this because of the kidnapping case you guys are currently on?"

"Indeed it is oh and by the way I can already see the recruitment form are you also going into the Navy?"

"Yeah once I turn eighteen"

"Then I'll see you in the Navy because I'm going to re qualify for everything I was qualified for before and then going into the Navy full time unless called to serve else where's"

"Just like you did before the five years happened"

"Exactly"

"Oh let everyone know that it's the same number as last time"

"Understood"

Three hours later they got their first contact from Juliet's informants

"Hello?...hey what's up?...I see...hey I was wondering if you have e-mail capability at the very least?...I see that's good to hear..OK I understand we'll do it that ways instead then...OK got the fax number thanks...you too...bye"

She hangs up and goes to the fax machine

"Hey where's the girls poster?"

"Why do you need it?"

"That was one of my contacts he recently moved to Massachusetts and is now with the police force he says fax it to the office and they'll get a start on it"

"OK and if they are in that area the FBI there can handle it"

"Agreed"

Over the next several hours they continued finishing up paperwork and handing over their files to the NCIS so that it would be their case completely, though the NCIS had decided to try and find new agents to give the information to with the FBI director's approval, which they ultimately wouldn't get but it was a good try

"Look I know you want this guy to also face FBI agents and charges but we just got word from the federal judge handling this case that it's no longer an option"

"Why not?"

"Turns out that he made a plea bargain he'll plead guilty to killing a Marine and to torture of a military officer but other than that he won't face any charges of terrorism or any other charges related to the FBI in exchange he goes to one of the toughest federal prisons available and gets parole in no more than 30 years"

"Who made such a plea bargain?"

"No idea but the judge has accepted it so there's nothing else we can do now"

"So all that work that the former agents did when he was initially thought dead and all the work the agents did now is completely useless?"

"Unfortunately yes anything the NCIS has found will be admitted in court but other than that nothing can be admitted if it involves the FBI"

"So Kerenai and the others are no longer needed on the stand Kerenai will hate that"

"Yeah he almost killed her last time from what I've read in the file"

"Yeah he did and there's nothing we can do about it because of the plea bargain"

"Well if we NCIS agents find out that the plea bargain was made illegally we'll nail the guy that made it to the wall"

"Not to mention the judge won't be too happy about it either"

"Oh forgot about that yeah there's also that to deal with how is the kidnapping case going?"

"So far no leads but they're working on it hopefully Mark's and Juliet's contacts can make the difference we need in order to find the kid and bring her home"

"Has the FBI in Maine been alerted?"

"Yes but so far no leads"

Three days later the NCIS agents could tell that the FBI agents had been run ragged looking into leads and hoping that the girl could be found alive


	14. Chapter 14

"Guys maybe you should take a break"

(Sighs) "I wish we could but it's just not possible because of how frequently we're called in the night by all of our informants. Got any military grade coffee ready and waiting for people?"

"Yeah but almost no one but maybe Marines drink military grade coffee"

"EDC kids drink if not military grade then close to because we're trained from an early age in case we're taken by our parents enemies or if we ultimately decide to go into the EDC or military service ourselves. We sometimes do what we call all night study periods separated by grade to prepare us for the tough times and yes we do get a lot of coffee for those nights to help keep us awake"

"Do your schools know you do that?"

(slowly) "no not that I'm aware of"

"Do those who have a drivers license drive in that condition?"

"Yes they do look I know it's not smart but every EDC kid in the country does this because we have to be ready at a moments notice how else do you think I survived the past five years in a POW camp?"

"Fine your choice but for now yes we do have both regular and military grade coffee, we have it separated by having the two named civilian and Marine that's literally how we've named the coffee makers and the coffee too and everyone knows which one is which, though it helps index cards are on the coffee makers"

Everyone chooses which coffee strength they wanted and went to work on the kidnapping case, though Juliet was also looking into the plea bargain that had been made to see if anything about it was illegal because if it was she was going to nail the guy to the wall (she didn't know that NCIS was also looking into it due to the fact that they also thought the sudden plea bargain was suspicious) suddenly the phone rang

"Hello Kerenai here...really? I find that very interesting...okay thanks for the information...what about the other thing I asked you about?...that's a big help thanks a bunch" (hangs up and dials another number) "hi this is Kerenai I have a lead for you that just came in to me myself, apparently the friends have a cabin in upper New York that they might be at, it's a cabin that no one but the informant knew about which is why police haven't checked there the friends or even the kid might be there get on it fast because according to the informant they move frequently whenever they are traveling around"

She hangs up and tells the others that they had a possible lead in the kidnapping case and she had to talk to an informant about another issue that was personal that just popped up. Instead she went to the courthouse to talk to the NCIS agents

"Kerenai what are you doing here?"

"Simple I just got a call from an informant about the plea bargain and also a lead on the kidnapping case at the same time"

"We've been looking into the plea bargain ourselves let's get some lunch and talk about our leads"

Over lunch they talked about their leads and it turned out they were the same leads

"So how do we do this?"

"You focus on the kidnapping case and since we essentially have the same lead we'll work on the lead in regards to the plea bargain, we might be able to get a mistrial and everyone has their day in court and this time there will be no plea bargain without NCIS or FBI approval"

"Agreed now I have to get back to work because no one besides you guys know I'm working on the plea bargain they just think I'm working on the kidnapping case"

They get back to the office and there was definitely an air of celebration

"Hey Juliet we have good news"

"What's up?"

"While the friends are still on the run the girls been found, she's a bit dirty and hungry but she's alive and will be taken back to her family courteous of the Virginia FBI, they're headed to New York as we speak she should be back with her family by tonight"

(sigh of relief) "that's great news I still have some things to get for my other thing and then I'm going home to see my family for the first time in five years and eventually I'll be headed off to the Navy"

"Why eventually?"

"Simple I need to re qualify for everything I qualified for before being a POW"

"Oh that would do it"

Two days later NCIS barged in with several papers

"Juliet the leads panned out we were right about the plea bargain the case has been thrown out, the people behind the plea arrested, and a new case is pending and seeing as how we don't want a repeat of last time the whole case is going down tomorrow so if you guys have any evidence not on file right now then get them on file by tomorrow at ten and they'll be entered into the case file and we'll nail the creep hard and fast"

The next day everyone was dressed for court, it was a hard brutal battle because Mathews lawyer protested the fact that the plea bargain was suddenly gone and the case was going way too fast, even when the judge declared it was necessary to keep him from getting Mathews people a chance to pull off another stunt. Ultimately though the federal agents won and man did Mathew get it, he got a natural life sentence with no chance of parole

"Finally you can go home Kerenai"

"Yeah, did you see the lawyers face when the judge said the use of my special powers was within the restrictions placed on me from when they were first discovered?"

(Laughs) "did I? I thought he would do something to either us or the judge"

"I'll be heading to the airport now, when I heard that the case was being heard in court today I decided to book a flight for tonight on an open ticket so that if plans changed in court I could change the date to when I would actually be allowed to go home"

Five hours later she was home and saw Marissa Fairborne who took her to her true home. The next day she just enjoyed her family's company and they got to talking. A week later though she finally had to leave to re-qualify for everything she had been qualified for which would take many months. Three months after she turned eighteen she finally finished the last thing she needed to qualify for besides the Navy which she was going into anyways. A month after her final qualification while on the bus to boot camp she thought back to the second time she had gone through SWCCC (Special Warfare Combatant Craft Crewman) it had been just as hard the second time as the first but she had done it. Finally she and the new recruits were off the bus and it was time for them to become Navy officers through boot camp

"So you think you can become part of the Navy? I think not this will be one of the toughest things you have been through to date if you thought high school was hard you haven't seen anything yet"

Juliet keeps her facial expressions neutral because she knew that most of the instructors hadn't yet been told about her true abilities but would be told that night in the meantime she tried to act as normal as possible knowing that both she and a few other EDC kids would go through an accelerated training program. And though only Juliet would learn the function of everything on the ship including how to be a pilot (though that would take a little longer to qualify for even with her Air Force pilot's qualification due to the fact that the Navy wanted to be sure she could handle any situation thrown at her) the other EDC kids would know how to operate in at least two different areas of the ship just in case. Of course there was one thing none of them needed training in and that was medicine seeing as how at the age of fifteen all EDC kids were trained on how to be combat field medics to prepare them for any job they would ultimately choose to do, and all EDC kids were taught by actual military field medics and when they weren't available they were taught and supervised by EDC paramedics so that they could take the role of medic real easily. They started with a three mile run just to see where there endurance was, naturally all EDC kids would pass with no problems which the instructors expected having been told about the EDC kids being in this batch of trainees

"OK seeing as how most of you are unfit we're going to have to up your fitness level nice and slow meaning a mile a day until we say so and then we're bumping it up to two, but for now it's time to go to the gun range"

Naturally the EDC kids excelled at that too in fact it was so instinctive for Juliet that while she was shooting targets she thought about what she had been up to for a month before coming to boot camp, in fact technique her current assignment from the President wasn't even over yet

A month earlier at her home

"Hey Juliet letter for ya"

"Thanks Rumble"

She opens the envelope and instantly recognizes the Presidential seal. She reads through it twice as she was having a hard time believing what she was reading but ultimately she went to the kitchen and spoke up

"Hey guys I'm not going to be heard from for a month and even afterwords I'll be hard to be in contact with"

"What's going on Juliet?"

"Simple for a month I'm going to be Sarah Anderson a wanted criminal on the run, now then this is so that new US Marshals can be taught the ropes. After that I'm going to be going into the Navy under my real name, it appears that if the Marshals haven't caught up to me by the month's end they will continue the search until they either admit defeat or actually manage to catch me"

"When do you start?"

"Today so I best pack and then I'm off, tell captain Fairborne about this heck just show her the letter and yes in the letter I do have Presidential approval to let her know any way I can"

An hour later the letter was in the hands of Marissa Fairborne and she herself was actually reading it

"Dear Juliet Kerenai it's me again your President. Look I know you had plans to immediately join the Navy after you completed the rest of your training for your qualifications but I have another job for you before you can serve our country that ways. As you may or may not know there is a new group of Marshals just graduated a week ago and I've decided to test both them and the veterans. As soon as you leave the safety of your family's home you will no longer be known as Juliet Kerenai but instead Sara Anderson, you are actually wanted on multiple charges including an attack on the US Treasury so Secret Service will also be involved unless of course they're guarding me or will help guard me during my annual tour of the country (originally it was supposed to be me but my advisor on this said you would never have made it out alive if it was an attack on me). This job is to last for one month after which you may join the Navy as you have planned for quite some time now, though I will say this the game will continue after the month if you haven't been caught again however you will then have the advantage of being able to use your real name to join the Navy which should make it harder for both the Marshals and the Secret Service. Oh and you can let captain Marissa Fairborne of the EDC know about this mission otherwise she might make matter worse by trying to find out where you've disappeared and that could make the whole mission messy, and yes you can let her know by any means necessary. Well I wish you luck and success on your mission signed, the American President of the United States"

Marissa finishes with the letter and then knows exactly what to do, she shreds the letter up and then just to make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands she burns it


	15. Chapter 15

"Well Juliet like the President said good luck"

A month later Juliet was actually hiding out in Alaska and still hadn't been found when she realized it was time for her to join the Navy

"Well the month is over but the game isn't up yet, hopefully the new Marshals will succeed in ultimately finding out where I am if not actually capturing me"

She packs up and heads to where the plane will take her to where she needs to go to get onto the bus for her to join the Navy

_present_

The testing continued until finally they went to the mess to get dinner by that time pretty much everyone was physically and mentally tired though the EDC kids weren't showing as much exhaustion as the civilian kids heck even kids who had parents in the normal military weren't doing as good as the EDC kids expected. Later that night the EDC kids were removed from the bunks that they had claimed for sleep and moved to a different section of the base/camp

"I'm pretty sure you're all wondering what you're doing here am I right?"

Everyone nods in agreement

"Well due to the fact that you're EDC kids you're going to be undergoing an accelerated program most of you will learn at least two different areas of the ship, one of you will of course be learning all areas of the ship including how to fly though that will take a little longer. Now then we know all of you actually held back in most of the tests and one of you really held back in hand to hand due to not wanting to hurt anyone so instead we have munition and training robots that you're going to go up against so we can get a true judge of how good you are and what you need practice in"

The EDC kids start with shooting and Juliet learns that the EDC kids have improved greatly over the five years she had been gone, she had just barely managed to get behind some cover along with one of her teammates

"Man you guys have improved while I was a prisoner"

"You inspired us your death made us realize just how important it was to keep our skills up, naturally no one will ever be as good as you but we can certainly try, though we've all wondered why you didn't use your gun the day you were supposedly killed"

"Simple while I had my gun and could have easily called for it with my powers I could tell at a glance that the bullets just wouldn't have worked that's why I used my powers instead"

"And almost got yourself killed doing so right?"

"Exactly" (sighs) "look I know what happened was hard on you guys and I know we shouldn't have done that to you seeing as how you would be able to keep the secret and allow me to do my job and the President I was serving under admits to it but you have to understand the situation we were in at the time, if there had been one leak I would be dead for real now instead of having been a POW for five years because the Quintessons might have accidentally found out and they would have killed me as soon as the plane had landed it was for everyone's safety"

"We know and understand and we understand you might have to fake your death again but please try not to do it too soon"

"Don't worry we won't be doing that again I promise"

Finally the test which was essentially a war game was finished and then they went all out against the training robots most of them were at level fifteen one or two were level sixteen and they all lasted fifteen minutes to half an hour, finally though it was Juliet's turn and they would all receive a shock, the EDC kids because they didn't know how fast she would regain her full strength and the instructors because they didn't know who exactly they were dealing with

"Training robot full power!"

"Are you insane recruit you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Kerenai you're not strong enough yet don't do it!"

The training robot went at her full tilt and she punched it full on and then the fight was on everyone was shocked at how well she was doing and also how fast she was with her kicks and punches, the EDC kids also noticed a very unique style returning to the battle field

(Whispers) "the Kerenai fighting style" (out loud) "guys it's the Kerenai fighting style it's back!"

"You're right and only one person can use that fighting style and that's Kerenai, and it also looks like this fight is over"

Juliet had just punched a hole into the robots chest which made it fall down

"Well I think that's enough demonstration for now oh by the way EDC kids when I got back I trained regularly against both the training robots and my family so naturally I quickly regained any strength I may have lost during my five years as a POW"

"That explains things then"

"Indeed it does, while you were doing your tests we instructors were told exactly why Kerenai is the way she is and why most of you will be required to learn at least two different areas of the ship while Kerenai is required to learn everything about the ship"

Over the next month everyone in the EDC was drilled relentlessly in the functions of two areas of the ship while Juliet learned every little thing about the ship. She also worked towards her official recognition as a Navy pilot. While that was going on the rest of the recruits were undergoing basic training to get them physically fit and they were also learning some basic stuff that they would need to know to serve on board a ship

"Come on you should be able to learn this"

All the new recruits were groaning and complaining as quietly as possible because while the instructors didn't expect the students to be as good as the EDC kids they did expect to see improvements as time went on and complaining about how hard things were got them more physical training then they wished for and one of them made a comment that was completely false

"I bet the group that the instructors call EDC kids have it easy"

"Yeah they're probably coasting through this whole training like it was nothing while we're working as hard as we can and still not doing enough to please the instructors"

(Hisses) "quiet or they might hear you again"

Finally on the next to last day of training the two groups become one again and the non EDC kid recruits are shocked to see just how dirty looking the EDC kids looked, they also looked like they had gone through some really tough training in fact tougher than they had been through

"Whoa where have you guys been the entire time?"

"Don't ask just please don't ask because you really don't want to know"

"Why not?"

"Well for one we said so and for another because if we told you those assigned to those jobs will not want to do them anymore"

"Makes sense I guess"

The next day everyone was in nice clean uniforms and everyone noticed how Juliet's uniform looked different not knowing that she represented all the branches, what she didn't know was that the current President had decided enough was enough she had been at Lt. rank for long enough. Now the President understood being a Lt. while still in school and also while she was thought dead as a POW but now that she was of age and had gone through the training again she was due a rank increase whether she liked it or not because anyone above her rank still had to listen to her depending on the situation and naturally while no one knew who was the owner of that specific code those of higher rank knew the code that meant yes technically you are above me but right now you need to listen to me if you want to survive. She also knew that when Juliet was acting in the duties of a combat medic her decisions had to be obeyed anyways unless you want to risk losing a life in the field, even if they are lost later on in the hospital

"And finally Commander Juliet Kerenai"

Juliet is shocked to hear she's been promoted and it's quickly and quietly explained in her ear

"You were supposed to be promoted to Lt. Commander a year after you were to arrive in Iraq since that didn't happen you were promoted to Commander instead"

"I understand thanks for explaining it to me even though I thought I would always remain a Lt. so as to seem unimportant and yet at the same time have the right authority I need to get things done"

"Don't worry considering how old you are and the fact that you're best out in the field no matter how much you're promoted by Presidential order you are never to be tied down to a desk unless it's while you're healing from injury or you yourself decide to retire from field duty"

"Understood sir"

They are finally released as full fledged Navy officers expected to report to duty the next day seeing as how they were given their assignments when given an envelope when their name was called. For the EDC kids captain Marissa Fairborne was there representing the EDC and she hugged each one of them in congratulations though non of the EDC kids begrudged Kerenai getting the longest hug out of all of them because they knew that Fairborne had essentially raised her having been the main EDC officer helping the Cybertronians raise a human child

"Congratulations on graduating Juliet your family also says so, they know you can't go home yet but you can expect a call from them sometime today. Oh and they also know about your promotion in fact they were the ones who talked to the current President about what previous President's planned in regards to your rank"

"And then the President made the decision based on reports that she got about me?"

"Yes she heard from both your family and the reports and some of the reports she read were from your fellow POW's, even when you weren't using your true name you acted like a leader and they saw that in you so they naturally gravitated towards you and listened to your suggestions and plans"

"I'm glad we have such a wise leader"

That night Juliet had a nice conversation and since it was just EDC kids she spoke in Cybertronian no problems because they truly knew her and why she could do things that they couldn't

*...I'm also a bit nervous about tomorrow...even though I know what to do what if the captain of the ship doesn't allow me to do my job properly?...I see guess that makes sense...okay I'll trust you guys on this one...I should hope so I worked hard to relearn everything about the ship...no they didn't test me on submarines mainly because I won't be on one...don't know exactly why I was just told I most likely wouldn't be on one unless really needed...okay talk to you guys when I can...bye *

She hangs up and updates the rest of the EDC kids on some things they needed to know about and then all of them went to bed ready for action the next day. The next day they all report to their assigned duties and Juliet was actually assigned to the Enterprise so she went to where the Enterprise was in port and boarded where she was told to go to the bridge

"You asked to see me sir?"

"Yes Commander I did, look for the past few weeks I've had concerns in the Engineering section because we're consistently losing power for two hours a night fortunately that hasn't affected night time operations for our pilots but if it keeps up any longer it might start to affect things"

"OK I can find out what's going on but that means I'm going to have to sneak around no one can know I'm actually in Engineering so we're going to have to figure out where I'm supposed to be if not in Engineering"

"Simple I've taken the night shift and I'm the only one on the bridge tonight due to the fact that most of the people that work on the bridge have worked themselves into sick bay or into another area of the ship for a few days while I was out and down with the flu so I can most definitely cover for you"

"And security cameras?"

"Simple I was given special permission from the higher ups in the Navy so they'll black out the cameras tonight during the shift"

"Works for me okay for now I need to actually go all around the ship just to make sure things are currently working like they should not to mention while the basic design of the ship is the same as the one I trained on I will do better in an emergency if I know exactly where what is on the ship"

"I didn't think of that before"

That night things seemed normal but then the ship lost power yet again but this time the person who had turned the power off was actually caught in a hidden trap. Kerenai had been in another area of Engineering when suddenly her watch started blinking in an alert she quickly called the captain down to Engineering and together the two of them put the officer in the brig

"Looks like you're not going to be in Engineering tomorrow during your normal shift"

"It also explains what your superior officer has been reporting for the past few weeks"

The two of them head to the bridge to finish the shift and when asked about the new person in the brig only the chief security officer was let in on the situation

"So what are we supposed to do with him?"


	16. Chapter 16

"JAG" (Judge Advocate General's corps) "They're the ones to deal with this seeing as how last night formal charges were already filed"

"True they should be sending someone within the next two days depending on the weather"

"I'll testify what I know but everything else is on the rest of the crew"

"We know but since this has been going on for weeks before you joined we should have enough to get some form of punishment especially because of last night"

"What happened?"

"A pilot almost crashed as he was landing right when we briefly lost power again"

"Oh man I was hoping I was faster than that because I knew planes would be heading back in at around that time due to needed fuel"

"Hey it's okay he knew emergency procedures and managed to land safely"

(Sigh of relief) "I'm glad for that, but maybe we should shut down operations for a few nights anyways"

"What for Kerenai?"

"You have a bunch of rookies and we still don't know if he was working alone or if everything he did can still affect us"

"Yeah you have a point okay we'll go with your suggestion Commander, but for now how would you feel going into the air for a bit and being our guard?"

"Ah one of the pilot's staying close by in case of air attacks no problem"

For the next twelve hours Juliet was part of the group that stayed close to the ship as the Enterprise was rejoining the fleet soon after which she would be a guard for the entire fleet whenever she was up in the air which wouldn't be as often as she liked but hey it was one of the prices she had to pay for knowing the entire ship like she did. Once she landed for the last time she went to her quarters and simply collapsed in exhaustion, when her roommate entered the room she was shocked that Juliet was simply sleeping, now then she had the night shift that night so she only entered their quarters to get some things she needed for her job that was in her room. Seeing her roommate asleep Juliet's roommate was as quiet as possible and then left a sign on the door that would be respected seeing as how everyone knew how high ranked Juliet was

"Do not disturb unless it's because of the Captain or an emergency"

A few hours after the roommate left a junior Lt. was sent by the chief engineer on shift to get Juliet because he was having some issues that Juliet would be able to solve but instantly stopped when she saw the sign and went back to engineering instead

"Where's Commander Kerenai?"

"Her roommate has placed a note on the door that I am not disobeying if at all possible"

"Why are you afraid of the Commander?"

"No I'm afraid of the roommate, sir I went to school with the Commander's roommate in fact I was one of her friends in high school. Commander Juliet's roommate is extremely protective about those under her care friend or not"

"I thought you went to a public high school?"

"Oh we did however due to the fact that before she lost her parents the roommate was an EDC kid as they call themselves, she lost her parents at sixteen so guess how long she was an EDC kid?"

"Okay you win we let the Commander sleep but if general quarters sound if things are fine in engineering it's not my fault and the Commander will naturally be up and doing her duty"

"Hey everyone understands the whole general quarters thing but if you're tired you're tired"

Fortunately Juliet managed to get a full nights rest and was actually assigned to the mess hall but would switch to manning the guns if need be to protect the ship when suddenly an alarm sounded and it was a severe one too, it was the alert for a man overboard

"Take over I'm going topside"

Juliet quickly runs to the top of the ship where there were several people where the soldier went overboard just moments earlier

"Where is he?"

"Don't know we can't see him anymore but some of us saw him land in the water"

"Right, make sure medical personnel are on standby"

"What for?"

But Juliet doesn't answer instead she strips down to special under armor that she always wore that dried fast, it was essentially a wet suit but it didn't necessarily act like one. Once she was striped down to those bare essentials she jumped into the water head first

"Kerenai what are you doing?"

In the water Juliet looks for the missing sailor and quickly finds him she gets up to him and makes sure his head was above water

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Commander but you shouldn't of come in here, we're going to be sucked into the engines"

"Oh no we're not, Arranyan rope and hook"

Suddenly Juliet is holding a lot of rope with a grappling hook attached to it and she gives a good whirl and then releases. She manages to get the hook attached to the ship and then she pulls the sailor forward who grabs the rope and pulls it taught

"Get on board the ship using this rope, once you're safe I'll use the rope to climb up the side of the ship"

"But Commander"

"That's an order Lt."

(Dejectedly) "yes sir"

The Lt. gets on board and taken to medical right as Juliet gets on board

"Get me my uniform and then I'll be heading back to the kitchens"

"But Commander you're soaking wet"

"Actually this suit is special it dries really really fast so I don't really risk hypothermia though I would still start a fire to cook and keep myself warm during the night if anything happened, the only thing still wet is my hair and for some reason no matter how tightly wrapped up it is my hair dries relatively fast as well so I'll be fine"

Juliet puts her uniform on and heads in to go to the kitchen but instead is ordered to the bridge. Once there she saw a very annoyed Captain and the guy in charge of the flight deck


	17. Chapter 17

"Commander just what do you think you were doing?"

"Saving a soldier's life"

"When we already had people getting equipment to grab him?"

"Yeah well they were taking too long not to mention most people were just looking and not doing anything so I took action and went for a swim in the ocean"

"Fine you win but don't do something like that again now then back to the kitchen for you"

"No problem sir I was headed that ways when you called for me"

Time passed and everyone knew their duties, the traitor had been tried and found guilty of putting people at risk and things settled down in regards to power fluctuations which did happen for a few days until a device was found. Three weeks after saving the life of a Lt. Juliet was actually needed both in the air and on the guns at the same time, not to mention they were getting close to calling on her for combat medic duties because they were under attack by Quintessons

"Commander Kerenai we've got problems and unfortunately I don't know where to put you"

"I'm staying on the ship and on the guns, normally I would also be using my powers to supplement the attacks we're using but unfortunately it appears that they're using something that makes my powers weaker, not completely useless but weaker which means it's not a good idea for me to use them right now, in fact using them when my powers are at less than full strength could be dangerous"

"Okay get to the guns then, I'll be doing things to help as well go"

Juliet ran to the guns and started firing at anything that wasn't American or human and thanks to her special contacts which she got the day she graduated from Navy basic training she could tell that pretty easily with just a blink of the eye and a thought

"Oh for...you want to play that way fine we'll play that way"

She suddenly shifts fire and aims for the water and orders two others to do the same. Several hours and many ammo changes later the battle finally ended in the ships favor but only just they had taken some heavy damage and casualties but fortunately the ship hadn't sunk, but it was a very close call. They suddenly hear the Captain's voice over the load speaker

"Okay crew we're going to have an escort to Hawaii seeing as how we're too badly damaged to be of any use to the fleet, man any station you're familiar with we're going home"

And with those words the Enterprise limps home many were disappointed that their first sea duty was cut so short but it was what it was they really did need to have repairs done besides they had lost people that day very vital people too, but fortunately with the Quintessons leaving Juliet could finally use her powers to protect the ship from any further attack. She went to the bridge to talk to the Captain about staying on the bridge for the trip home which was approved and then she knelt down and touched the floor with her right hand

"Arranyan shields level 5"

"How many levels do you have?"

"Only five but the higher the level the stronger the shield plus it will take that much longer to breach our defenses and buy us some time to actually do something"

"True enough, how drained will constantly keeping the shield make you?"

"Depends on if there are any more attacks or not, if there aren't any attacks it will be almost as if I've stayed up for two days straight, otherwise it won't be a pretty sight if we're attacked keeping the shields up will drain me immensely and that may or may not be a good thing"

"Okay we'll be proactive then and make sure the shields won't get hit, um we know attacks won't go in but what about out?"

"Unless I do a reverse Arranyan shield all attacks will go out so yes we can still defend ourselves if they still decide to attack us"

"I understand now then get some sleep you may not be tired physically but mentally is another story that was a tough battle today"

"Yeah I'll be sleeping well tonight but I have got to talk to my roommate about her protectiveness I've seen that note that's she's wrote twice since I've been on board on our door and at least once on another persons door"

"She's a former EDC kid, her birth parents were EDC officers the family that took her in at age sixteen when she lost her parents were not yet she still trained as if she was still an EDC kid, even made sure to still have a permit for the gun which was a little more complicated but she managed"

"Makes sense then well I'm off to bed now see you in the morning, I hope"

"Oh?"

"Yeah I might be up and in the air before you're awake all depends on how my body decides to work"

"Right you would make sure we're still vigilante and would take a shift in the air just to make sure"

For the rest of the trip home Juliet was actually in the air as much as possible though she did have to do one shift in engineering because they were short handed and really needed her expertise with the engines but that was too be expected so she did that willingly. Finally they docked at Pearl Harbor and they all left the ship and many now had a new problem where would they sleep until they could all arrange a sudden trip home?

"Well I'm staying on base in the temporary quarters while I make my arrangements what about you Kerenai?"

(Smiles slightly) "I have a place thanks for asking"

She then heads to a house she hadn't seen in over six years, she knocks on the door and sees someone she had never seen before

"Dad! There's a stranger at our door"

The father comes to the door and his expression is just shock plain and simple shock"

"Sara get back to your homework our guest and I need to talk in private first"

He heads out the door and closes it behind him, he then hugs Juliet fiercely

"We thought you were dead, we only heard you were alive six months ago"

"As one of my foster parents you should have found out sooner I've been back for a little over a year now"

"There's a reason we didn't find out until then, we were in Taiwan until that point we were incommunicado"

"Oh that makes sense then, so who's the kid?"


	18. Chapter 18

"A foster kid, just lost her parents three months ago, she's twelve and her parents were civilians"

"How civilian is civilian?"

"Doctor and teacher civilian, car accident, she was with her aunt but her aunt was already in ill health and died soon after hearing her brother and sister in law were dead no other living family members have been found and seeing as how I've fostered a kid before they decided to put her up with me"

"Do you have room for a former foster who's stuck in Hawaii until I can get a ride home?"

"Sure my kids are in college on the mainland, but why are you here?"

"Ship was too severely damaged to stay at sea in an attack by Quintessons no word yet on reassignments and this was the closes dry dock available. We were limping home all the way and I had to use my powers to make sure that if there were any more attacks we wouldn't automatically sink"

"Well that stinks, but your room has been taken so you can take John's"

"No problem I have everything I need in this bag right here"

"But of course, now then seeing as how she is a civilian make sure you use gun safety"

"Then take me to the gun locker"

"John has one in his room that you can use"

"Works for me, now then using those powers can be very tiring so I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed"

"What about lunch?"

"Too tired to eat when I wake up I'll have whatever is for leftovers"

Juliet goes upstairs and does exactly what she said she would do she showered and then went straight to bed while Sara was simply quiet and didn't ask about her until after she heard the shower

"Who was that sir?"

"A former foster, she was injured and needed to stay on Hawaii for a bit until the doctor's cleared her to fly so as an EDC officer I not only volunteered but was volunteered by the system to take care of her while she was stuck in Hawaii, after she left it was decided I would stay in Hawaii just in case of other EDC kids coming and suddenly needed either a temporary or permanent foster"

"She's an EDC kid like your kids?"

"Yes she is, now it looks like she's actually in the military, even though I retired when my kids went off to college I'm still eligible to foster regular and EDC kids because of my background as an EDC officer plus I guess I could be a safe house for EDC kids because of that fact"

"So why is she here?"

"She just needs a place to stay until she can get a flight home seeing as how something happened on the ship she served and it's now in dry dock, why she isn't on the base's temporary living I don't know but since she needs a place to stay she can stay"

Two days weren't enough to learn about the new foster but it was enough for Juliet to get some true rest and for her to visit Pearl Harbor and remember the sacrifices of those in World War II specifically those lost when Japan attacked on December 7, 1941. The next day Juliet went back home to be with her family and also to wait for new orders, and she had a specific request for her family right when she stepped into the house

*Unless there's a guest who doesn't know the language I just want to immerse my self in Cybertron and it's language and culture *

*Okay we'll only speak Cybertronian unless absolutely necessary, we recently heard what happened to the Enterprise and we were relieved you were alive, how has the crew taken the loss of those killed? *

(Sighs) *I think it varied depending on how long they had been in the service, except for a few EDC kids who had just gone through basic training at the same time as me every new person was panicking and just trying to survive and take up the fight whenever possible, the older soldiers who had rank took leadership of the younger ones and tried to organize them but the results varied depending on who was on the team and how fast the people calmed down *

*And what about you? *

*I manned the guns and guided people to the water when the enemy tried that tactic, oh and if you're wondering why I didn't use my powers until afterwords blame the Quintessons for that *'

*How long will you be home? *

*Until I get new orders regarding where I'm based I'm staying home except to do some training or just decide to go out to get a break *

*There are some EDC kids that come by on occasion due to the fact that right now it's not exactly safe for them to go to the actual work place or home right now, maybe you could give them some advice or training until you get your new orders *

*No problem guys you know that already, um what about the EDC kids that new about me but were too young to really do anything about it how have they been coping? *

*Varies really, some understand it's orders others are still mad at you and those just learning about you don't know what to think *

*Average age range? *

*Those just learning about you are between ages six and ten those made are between ages ten and fourteen and the rest are between ages fourteen and eighteen it all depends on when their parents join the EDC and are adopted of course *

*So they come over almost every day or every other day? *

*Every day right now because it is the safest, they don't know you were raised by us unless they're ten and those old enough have had things stressed to them about the importance of keeping it secret even after your apparent death until years after your true death. I believe actually the President has to approve of the release of said files *

*Sure now then I think I'll wait until they're all out of school to do training with them, those old enough will be getting in target practice and hand to hand combat practice while the rest will simply get in hand to hand combat practice depending on just how old they are *

*Actually we all promised them a trip to the beach today seeing as how we're close enough and they've been dealing with pretty adult worries for the past few weeks worries you yourself have been through and were too stubborn to talk about *

*What makes you say that? *

*Two words for you Coast Guard *

*Oh that would do it, okay yeah they do need a chance to be kids and young adults with no responsibilities, but if there's an attack don't think none of us won't get involved *

*But of course, but ah Juliet how are you going to train the deaf student? *

*Like I would train everyone else, just with using sign language as well, how old are they anyways? *

*Seven he was born deaf, parents are both hearing only mom is EDC officer though *

*What caused him to be born deaf? *

*Birth defect and apparently it's congenital on the mother's side but only pops up once very few generations and sometimes it seems to skip generations too *

*Does he at least know my name? *

*Yes they are told that at the very least at age six when they start school *

*Okay but who goes out if there's an emergency with him in the water? *

*You or another EDC kid *

*Got it *

Once all the kids were there they went to the beach to just simply relax sadly there would be an emergency with the one deaf kid and five others, they were teaching the deaf kid how to swim a little better in the ocean and hadn't really gone far, but they were quickly caught up in a rip current. The older kids did their best to get out of the situation but to no avail


	19. Chapter 19

"We're heading out"

Grabs an arm

"Wait one of us has to come with you"

"Sorry but it's too dangerous"

"He's a seven year old EDC kid who currently is only able to communicate through sign language, now then every EDC officer and kid are taught sign language at the age of nine unless you have to know it sooner for whatever reason, but still every EDC kid knows sign language and can use it fluently"

"You're still not going because it's too dangerous"

"Kerenai's a Navy officer surely she can come along to translate for you but one of us has to go in that situation he'll only trust fellow EDC kids even if you're wearing a police, fire or paramedic uniform and this is only his second time seeing a lifeguard"

"Fine Kerenai can come with us to play translator but the rest of you have to stay on the beach"

"Understood, Kerenai you're with the lifeguards"

"Translator duties?"

"Exactly"

"Got it, once we get him on the beach make sure an EDC kid is with him at all times"

"Right will do, but what if he needs to go to the hospital?"

"Invoke the EDC rules of course"

"Right almost forgot about those"

Juliet gets on board the jet ski and they decide to get the deaf kid first

*It's okay they're lifesavers, once you're on board the jet ski hold on to me as tight as you can and then you'll be with the other EDC kids who will go with you to the hospital if you need it *

On the beach

"How good are the kids in the water?"

"Everyone starts swimming in a pool at the age of five, we start the beach at age seven with more experienced swimmers and work from there. The only time that isn't done is if the kid is adopted at a later age and if they're part of the swim team all we really have to worry about is if they've ever been to a beach before"

"So they're all solid swimmers that should have been able to get out of the rip current"

"Unless it's too strong because even we have our limits, now then our newest beach goer is coming in on the jet ski and they're deaf so we need to stay with him and translate for him as well"

"Got it wait Kerenai is going back out?"

"Well either that or she might be checking up on others who knows with her"

Juliet finally got back onto the beach and both Juliet and the other kid got off

"Stay with him I'm going down further to see if there are any other EDC kids in trouble"

"Right and if the hospital is needed I will invoke the EDC rules you reminded us about"

Juliet goes further down the beach and sees that the rest of the EDC kids were fine, in fact one of the kids was actually a lifeguard in training and was getting in some extra training hours with a certified lifeguard so everyone was safe and accounted for. When they heard why she was doing the check almost all of them wanted to go to that area of the beach but she told them that everything was under control and to enjoy some time off

"Fine but if anything else happens I'm coming with you I'm going into the Coast Guard next week and I've been building up my endurance for the past month"

"Fine oh just so you know we're invoking the EDC rules if need be because of the fact that one person is only seven and deaf and wasn't doing the greatest last I knew, no hospital at the time but you never know, now then I'm going back to see if the rest of the group is finally out of the water"

Juliet goes back and it turned out all of them needed to go to the hospital which meant the EDC rules were indeed invoked right as Juliet got there

"Sorry sir, but we're invoking the EDC rules we're going with"

"Sorry but only parents and family are allowed"

Juliet walks over

"Guess what EDC rules mean that any kid over the age of sixteen is to be considered as family for anyone under that age if parents are unavailable, that means sixteen year old's are given the authority to make medical decisions for anyone needing medical attention under the age of sixteen and those sixteen and up are allowed to give or deny permission for themselves. As I'm eighteen years old that means that I am a medical authority person for anyone under eighteen if you guys are idiot enough not to listen to sixteen and seventeen year old's as they are still technically underage"

"How come you guys have those rules?"

"Simple our parents might be off world and unavailable, they might be on base and unavailable and honestly EDC kids know medicine from a certain age upwards and are considered field combat medics not to mention one of them is deaf and can only communicate with sign language and in this situation will only trust EDC kids he's been with since he was young, and even though he's only met me he also trusts me as a fellow EDC kid, probably because others trust me"

(Sighs) "fine I guess one of you can come with us if only to keep the child calm"

It was decided another kid would go with the medics and act as temporary medical authority seeing as how Juliet figured it would be best to stay at the beach in case of any more trouble, which they got in spades it seemed

"Great Sonarians"

"Who are they?"

"Why don't you...oh right five years as a POW and one year doing intensive training making you incommunicado, the Sonarians are a race that we recently tried to make contact with and see if they wanted to make any trade agreements with us or Cybertron didn't happen at all in fact they are a warrior race and immediately attacked the peace envoys"

"So definite enemy?"

"Yep shoot on sight if you're old enough and experienced enough otherwise it's flee on sight"

"Right I'll also be using my powers if need be, though not my more destructive ones if I can help it"

"Really?"

"Hey that time in Hawaii couldn't be helped and let's face it if I have to use my powers especially the more powerful attacks that means we're in trouble and it's needed"

"Fine we'll argue this later Commander shoot first talk later eh?"

"Agreed"

With that decided the EDC kids trained and experienced enough in shooting started to shoot the Sonarians and that didn't make the enemy very happy. What didn't make Juliet very happy was the fact that she hadn't sensed these guys at all, until she found out they were telepaths and very adept at hiding themselves to the point that even the Arranlians couldn't sense them which is why she could sense them since she had pretty much the same abilities and a few added ones just enhanced, Juliet was finally annoyed to the point of using some of the more minor powers

"Arranyan energy beam!"

A beam shot out from her hands and with a sweep of her arms took out five of the enemy, which actually was turning out not to be good enough, though shooting them was very effective. But finally Juliet had to admit that she had to start using more destructive powers

"Arranyan air ball!"

The ball took out twenty more but they started replicating so Juliet used her most powerful attack she had to date

"Arranyan power blast!"

The Sonarians still didn't take the hint though and continued the attack until Juliet's family got there and handled the enemy after which Juliet took down the shields she had activated much earlier in the battle and collapsed unconscious from pure exhaustion

"She's exhausted, let's get her to the nearest house and let her sleep"

"You mean let's get her back to base it's the safest place until night time"

"Right, how about the Cybertronians carry her?"

Ironhide was ultimately the one to take her home and put her in bed, they had actually seen her using her powers and realized using as many strong and frequent attacks that she had used had basically drained her physically, it wasn't something that was easily explained but for some reason whenever she used multiple attacks and major ones at that once she was done she was physically exhausted to the point that she could collapse like she had done that very day

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes she will we don't know why but whenever she uses powerful attacks like that in succession or even lower powered abilities for extended periods of time she exhausts herself, we never could find out the cause of her exhaustion though both she and us have had some theory's over the years"

The kids left with there parents at sunset while Juliet still slept. She slept the entire night and then just as was her routine got up an hour before the day shift and did her morning exercises and was ready for breakfast an hour later

*So you're finally awake *

*Woke up an hour ago, for some reason yesterday exhausted me more than usual *

*Could be a number of reasons you know that *

*Yeah I know, but still I wonder why I'm so exhausted after using those high powered attacks *

*We may never know Juliet you know that *

*Yeah I know, but still it would be nice not to be so exhausted after a battle *

*We know but it is what it is *

*Yeah it is, well I'm going to just do some more relaxing maybe see what's new around here *

Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to relax as much as she thought because unknown to her and America some terrorists were in the country and knew about her and her connection to the military, she would be abducted and then her death faked by a bombing. NCIS was involved from the start because she was a Navy officer but the EDC wanted to get involved as well but they weren't allowed, if only because it was decided the Navy could handle this better if concerned family stayed out of it this time. The NCIS would ultimately declare her death a murder with no leads on the murderers and would miss her greatly, in the meantime Juliet was taken to a little cabin in Washington and would be interrogated for many years


	20. Chapter 20

Fifteen years after abduction

"What are the codes?"

"I...keep telling you...they would have changed...once I was taken...even if...I was declared dead...in the off chance...I wasn't...the codes would be changed"

"But you have automatic access with your personal codes don't you?"

"Not...telling"

"Leave her for now if she hasn't told anyone in fifteen years she won't tell anyone now"

They leave Juliet alone to ponder being gone and essentially dead for fifteen years because she had no clue how long time had passed just that it had. In the fifteen years since she had been taken and her death faked she had made no less than eighty escape attempts though she hadn't ever counted them and was always recaptured and bonds made more secure. This time though she made the decision she would either escape or die trying by killing herself. That night she made her escape and since they had actually left the compound all together to simply let her die alone because they were finally tired of her they wouldn't know of her escape for two weeks. She walked for a long time until she saw lights of a town

"Almost there, once in town I will allow myself to be arrested and then explain what's happened to me in the past fifteen years"

She would ultimately make it to the police station and state her name and where she'd been for the past fifteen minutes but nothing else as she would wind up in the hospital in critical condition. At the hospital two NCIS and JAG officers each were in the hospital

"Is it really Kerenai is she really alive after all this time?"

"Yes, unfortunately she's in critical condition and may not live long enough to give detailed reports"

"What all do you know?"

_Two hours earlier at the police station_

Everyone was just doing their jobs when a very bloody person came in

"Who are you?"

"Commander Juliet Kerenai, considered dead fifteen years, in reality abducted proof in fingerprints"

Juliet then collapsed unconscious and an ambulance was called where she was declared to be in critical condition. While the paramedics took Juliet to the hospital her fingerprints were ran and proved to be one Juliet Kerenai presumed dead for fifteen years while on furlough awaiting new assignment once that was confirmed they contacted the Navy and the EDC both though the EDC would take a little longer to get there the Navy stated they would get someone out as soon as possible

_Present_

"And that's basically it"

"When will her family get here?"

"Not until tomorrow at the earliest apparently there have been a lot of issues lately and no one can be spared until then at the earliest"

"Right we'll just wait until then and hope she survives the night"

Juliet did survive the night but the doctors weren't very hopeful of her lasting through another, fortunately the EDC had arrived when the doctor had and they had a solution that had been tried once before already and so far things were going well

"Cryogenics, so far things have gone well with the one other person so why not use it on her?"

"Fine but if she still dies it's not on me"

"Don't worry we wouldn't blame you after all it's EDC technology"

With Optimus's approval they put Juliet in Cryo wondering just how long she would have to be in there they also made sure that she would be in a safe location until she was fully healed and that included arrangements to transfer her to several underground military bunkers that were either well known or not so well known depending on the situation and since the Cryo unit was self contained she could be moved at any time without having to worry about the system failing. Naturally her family was given time to say goodbye before she was put into cryogenic suspension and it was decided to first keep her at an EDC base in Washington and her military files put her on medical leave until further notice so that once she had healed enough and woke up she could get back into shape and rejoin the military. Twenty years after she was put into cryo though the Andorlians and Sonarians combined forces and started taking over earth which actually happened pretty fast because they took down the EDC as soon as they attacked earth again and dealt with the regular military afterwords

"We could really use the help of the EDC right about now"

"They're dead and gone and you know it, now then we're some of the last free soldiers on earth besides those that followed orders to go underground or abandoned their duties and we're going to give it our best shot to keep the area free as long as possible"

"Got it hope we succeed"

The soldiers failed but not for lack of trying, the actually lost all the ammunition they had and also food that had been stored before they were killed six months after they had that conversation. All over the country and the world soldiers either surrendered, went underground per orders, abandoned their duties, or fought until they were killed and two years after they first started the Andorlians and Sonarians succeeded in taking over the world, but there were resistances out there waiting for the right moment to strike and take back the earth whichever way they could. Forty years after the Andorlians and Sonarians started their takeover there were pockets of resistance and they were good because they had survived forty years of fighting for their freedom. There were actually a few people who had heard of Juliet but had mainly considered her a legend especially because those that told the story were very old soldiers who had been retired when the invasion happened and had been sworn to secrecy about her location and thus the reason why they were told about her like a story turned legend. What no one knew was that after a hundred years in cryo Juliet was about to be found and woke up, the other person in cryo had been woken up after twenty years because they were better but had died in a concentration camp fifteen years after being taken captive but the concept of cryogenics had been proven so they kept Juliet in cryo since it was discovered it was not yet safe to free her from suspension

"Hey were are we anyways?"

"Well you know the legend of Juliet Kerenai?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well the legend states that she might be here not to mention we really need another base in case of trouble so why not see if there are any good hiding places for the resistance?"

"Fine you win, this time however like you said Kerenai is a legend so don't go expecting to actually find them okay?"

"Don't worry I know better than that"

They actually find the underground military bunker Juliet had been put in thirty years earlier for her safety and decide to explore it and then report back to the resistance leaders if it paned out. The two kids actually found the cryogenic pod that was keeping Juliet frozen and at the same time alive

"Hey Josh what's this?"

"Don't know, but it looks like some sort of device"

"Looks like it's frozen for some reason"

They take off some of the frost and see a person the legend known as Juliet Kerenai

"Um let's tell the resistance about the place and the person, they might know what to do about it"

They quickly get back to their rapidly dwindiling base and tell everyone about the situation regarding a new place

"There's something you guys should know about the new place"

"What is it?"

"Well we found a frozen body in the underground compound we found"

What no one knew was that one of the leaders of the group remembered his old place that had been hidden for ten years after the world had been taken over receiving precious cargo in the form of a cryo pod with Juliet Kerenai. Once they received her they made sure the base remained secure and hidden and then in the name of safety they actually abandoned the underground base, though they knew from stories of the old timers that Kerenai would have wanted them to do that

"Did you happen to tell any details of the person?"

"Only that they might have been female, the glass was really foggy like it was frozen for some reason"

(Whisper) "Kerenai" (louder) "I have a confession to make because it's relevant the person you found is Juliet Kerenai, yes the same Juliet Kerenai we old military personnel have made you believe is a legend, it was for everyone's safety, I know that bunker like the back of my hand but she wouldn't know me because I've changed to much plus I actually joined the military shortly after she had been put into cryo, though I was an EDC kid before then. On behalf of everyone who lied to you we're sorry but we made a vow to protect her and protect her we did, now then let's get to the bunker and see if she's safe to finally be released from cryogenic suspension"

They head to the base and the soldier looks at the readouts he was getting from the equipment

"So you're ready to wake up are you? I guess it's time to release you from your sleep and rejoin a world that has changed greatly"

He pushes a few buttons and the cryo pod opens for the first time in a hundred years though no one knew that yet. Juliet took a few minutes to open her eyes but when she did she did not see any familiar faces and she certainly didn't know what was going on, the last thing she remembered was collapsing in a police station

"Who are you and where am I?"

"OK as to your second question you're in an underground military base for your protection, as for who we are" (sighs) "I'm afraid that's a bit more complicated and yet simple at the same time, we're the resistance"

"Why is there a resistance?"

"Earth has been taken over by Sonarians and Andorlians they have been for forty years the resistance started as soon as things settled down a bit from the invasion"

"Forty years? I've been asleep for at least forty years?"

The one person who knew the truth spoke up

"Actually you've been asleep for a hundred years, you were frozen in a time of peace for twenty years, you never woke up from the collapse in the police station, the EDC with your families permission put you into cryogenic suspension in the hospital"

"Is it safe to presume that the EDC was taken down first?"

"Yeah they were, the military fought as hard as it could but ultimately we lost after two years, those that didn't have orders to go underground were considered deserters or traitors and were either shot by the resistance or are in camps being treated pretty badly by fellow prisoners, though as far as I know I'm one of the last people still alive who remembers the take over"

"Well then I guess I'm part of the resistance but I have to tell you I don't know how much good I'll be they either aren't affected by my powers or can kill me with my powers and some of that is instinctive or naturally occurring"

"We'll work things out they haven't fought you in a hundred years maybe your weaknesses are null and void now"

"Maybe but we won't test that immediately I use standard equipment to start and when I decide to I'll start using my powers and see if I can actually fight them like I fought the Quintessons"

"Okay then we'll need to equip you with standard equipment which is handguns, rifles and of course ammunition"

"Okay then I'll take that and start seeing about if I can do anything about the lack of communication ability, you know being Kerenai and all"

"Yeah you would be able to do that even after fifteen years as a prisoner"

"Not my fault America didn't catch the terrorists at the gate"

"Hey never said it was your fault, in fact I found out that if you hadn't been forced into cryo you would've gotten a formal apology from the American government for both your abduction and thinking you dead for fifteen years"

(Snorts) "I don't blame the government for thinking me dead for fifteen years I saw the explosion and the evidence they planted in the van myself if it had been me I would've thought the same thing, I'm only mad about the terrorists being in America because some how they made it through very thorough security checks"

"Yeah well in the twenty years before the invasion America tried to figure it out as well but no such luck, either they had an inside man or unfortunately they were just that good"

"Well seeing as how I refuse the option of traitors I guess they were just that good"

"And if they did get through due to traitors?"

"There's nothing we can do about it now seeing as how they're most likely dead and besides I may have been thought dead for fifteen years but at least this time the EDC kids knew it wasn't because of orders and because everyone really thought I was in the van, after all I was supposed to be awaiting reassignment after the Enterprise was forced into dry dock due to an attack by Quintessons"

"Okay now then maybe there will be more than just guns and ammunition after all while we didn't know when you would wake up we also didn't know if this place would ever be needed so we left supplies here that could prove useful"

"What kind of supplies?"

"Well no food because that would simply spoil over time, even the MRE's" (Meals Ready to Eat) "so instead we left every possible weapon, repair kit and anything that might one day be used to fabricate a weapon here should you wake up or should another resistance group find their way here, after all non of us expected to be back here"

Over the next two days many things happened, first the group explored the entire compound to secure sleeping areas and also find the weapons, they also lost the only person to have known the truth about Juliet because he was already old and sick, but he had survived long enough for the return of Kerenai and he died happy, of course Juliet wanted to start fighting back right away, but she did see the sense in waiting due to the fact that quite frankly no one was quite sure where the compound was in relation to any enemy bases or encampments

"We should be able to learn that quickly"

"Let's hope so I want to get in on the action to free earth as soon as possible"

"Yeah all of us do"

Things wouldn't work out like they thought though, Juliet was discovered to be pretty much immortal even without her powers due to the cryogenic process, it turned out that after thirty years in frozen sleep your body changes to keep you alive in that environment and that change was permanent even when awakened

"Looks like no one else is going into cryogenic sleep until that flaw is fixed"

"Yeah but first we need to free earth"

"We will guys, oh by the way I've decided to start using my powers again"

"Okay we're behind you all the way"

The next battle Juliet used a new attack that she had realized she could do while asleep, she put her right hand to her chest clenched it in a fist and then threw her arm out and opened her fist at the same time

"Arranyan spirit strike!"

The attack was very effective which would mean she could use all of her attacks from now on. Another change over the years was that they won several battles but they also lost battles and it seemed to constantly be at a standstill. Eventually though they actually succeeded in freeing earth, it would take over thirty years for the EDC to really start up again this time without her family but Juliet knew they could do it and they do. Juliet herself would serve for many hundreds of years until the Quintessons somehow neutralized her powers and the effects of the cryogenic process and managed to kill her but the EDC would continue despite that because she had made sure they were prepared for anything that came their way, even the impossible chance of her families return, which they actually did return because the Andorlians and Sonarians may have fought and destroyed the EDC including the Cybertronians but didn't actually melt their forms and they also didn't really do anything to Cybertron which allowed Juliet's family to return and help keep the EDC up and running for many more years after Juliet's death


End file.
